


Heart-Shaped Vinyls

by LemonOwl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonOwl/pseuds/LemonOwl
Summary: Hi! I hope you find this wlw story as amazing as I do!





	1. Chapter 1

Soft, light nudges of salted air swept past the long and gnarly trees. The creatures of the forest felt at peace as they watched below with anxious eyes. Today, they were gifted with something new. Her fingers lightly cupped a strand of ripe berries and they watched as she plucked them from their home only to place them in a small wicker basket. Her humming sent them to a hazy land as she skipped through the bushes and towards the river bank. No shoes donned her feet as she gracefully made her way down smooth stone, her flaxen eyes fixed on the brash brook down below the brush. “I wonder if salmon come around this time of year.” she murmured as she reached into her basket to pop a few berries into her eager mouth. She chewed and made her way to the soppy bank, cringing when she felt moist muck squeeze between her dark toes. She stooped low, sweeping her hand around to try and detect any harming presence. None was found. Happy with the small discovery, she smiled as she made her way to the brook. Minnows swam there and sometimes, a water nymph would wave ‘hello’ in greeting. Today, she was lucky. A transparent head popped up and searched around with ivory eyes, squinting against the harsh sun. You could see their beating heart, their slow and gentle lungs, and their lovely, pearly bones. “Jinnerbug, I’m over here.” Lotus called and watched as the nymph looked her way. Jinnerbug couldn’t contain her excitement as she swam over. She hadn’t seen her friend in what felt like days but truly, it had only been 3 hours. 

“Lotus, how have you been?” Jinnerbug gurgled happily and waited until her little friend was waded in the brook. Lucky for them both, Lotus was wearing a pair of shorts she stole from a farmer who wronged her. He would no longer wrong her for he was 10 feet under. “I have been well, nothing different from what I told you 3 hours ago. Have you heard anything new?” she asked as she kicked at the sweeping water. “Oh! I have heard that an ogre has been spotted near the outer base of the forest. I really hope they want my bones. Why won’t anyone eat my bones?” Jinnerbug whined as she clutched her chest and wailed loudly. She always had an issue with her bones. They never looked appealing to any predator nor prey. All her family had been killed for their beautiful bones except her. She was beyond upset to hear she was spared because she was royal heir to the rivers and lakes of the forest. Bad luck was given to anyone who killed a royal heir but Jinnerbug had an issue with those rules. “It’s ok. Your bones are actually quite useful this time of year but sadly, none of my spells call for them.” Lotus sadly reminded herself as she stooped low and reached into the water with skilled hands. Jinnerbug swept a watery strand of teal out of her face and tried to give a pout but much to her dismay, Lotus was busy catching fish.

“Do you think the ogre will cross into the forest? I know they only hang out near the human baseline since they eat the small children there.” “You don’t say? I hope they cross into the forest, I really need an ounce of human blood for my latest potion and I haven’t had the time to go to the baseline. I also wouldn’t mind a new friend.” Lotus sighed as she collected her fish and stuffed them into her wicker basket. As the two spoke, the sun began to set and noon pixies came to sing their song. That was Lotus’s cue to leave. “I must get back to my cottage. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lotus asked as she began lugging the basket out of the water and to the mushy bank. “Oh! Of course, at the same time tomorrow. Oh wait, come here!” When Lotus came into her space, Jinnerbug wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a watery kiss. Lotus laughed into her lips and pinched her cheek while Jinnerbug laughed along as well. “Ok Jinner, I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lotus cooed. “As long as you keep courting me, I’ll keep kissing you!” With that, Jinnerbug sunk back into the brook and made her way back to her home lake. Before you go pointing fingers and creating false ships, Lotus and Jinnerbug were only good friends that fell in routine with a smooch or two for the sense of an inside joke that you’ll read about later. Lotus made the trek back to her place, waving and greeting others as she walked on damp, tired legs. The path began to smooth out and she made a turn, going towards what seemed to be a mesh of thorns and thistle. As she walked towards them, they pulled back to reveal a small cottage deep within the woods. This is the place Lotus had been calling home for the past 400 years

She skipped along the path and towards her front door, pushing against it when she came close. “Candles.” she called and watched as her house erupted with light and warmth, basking the living space with something needed. Locking the door behind her, she happily made her way to the kitchen so she could begin cooking. She placed the basket onto her small table and began pulling them out so she could prepare them. Magic would surely be wasted on such a simple chore so she always did the task herself. She gutted and skinned about 20 fish and left the others. They were going to be salted and then put away for later use. Lotus skillfully peeled a fish eye out of its dead skull and popped it into her mouth, chewing until it turned into mush. Swallowing the treat, she turned to her oven. It wasn’t much, just something she put together in her spare time. Pulling down a pan and some spare oil she had hidden away, she began putting dinner together. Heat began to encase the small house but she found this relaxing and she continued until she felt something nip her waist. Looking down, Lotus laughed at the culprit. “Oh Seltzer, I should’ve known it was you. You must be hungry.” she chirped as she reached down and patted the animal’s head. His eyes closed at the soft treatment and softly made a noise of content. “I’m making your favorite so you better be a good boy.” she cooed as she stopped petting the large geep. Shooing him gently away, she stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach the vegetables she had jarred. Dinner was always something that Lotus enjoyed making so she hurriedly finished so she could dig into her meal. She placed her plate on the table and held a much smaller plate piled high with corn and beans. “Seltzer, come eat.” Lotus announced as she placed the dish onto the ground closest to the wall.

She went to her bookshelf that was stationed in the living room and grabbed her stool. Climbing on it, she reached for her latest romance novel from which she got from her close friend Dallen, an introverted Naga that resided closer to the deep caves in the mountains. “I think I left off on page 234 or maybe it was page 235? I don’t remember all too well…” She mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the table. She read as she ate, catching up on her favorite book of the day. She must thank Dallen next time for thinking of her. She must also ask them to bring her an ounce of human blood on their next raid. The moon began to peek through the windows and Lotus grew tired. Dinner was finished, all she needed to do was to wash the plate and take a bath. The book she was reading began to bore her and so she closed it, grabbing her plate and trotting towards the basin filled with water. Her plates were always licked clean since she was such a good cook but she liked to wash her dishes. She had watched humans doing it once and thought it looked nice to dip your hands into the water and scrub it with soiled porcelain. After the plate was washed and the book was put back into its rightful place, she made her way to her bedroom. It housed a canopy bed and hanging plants adorned the ceiling. She had a nightstand with three long, dripping candles and a couple of spell books stacked together. Lotus walked towards her wardrobe and pulled it open, peeking inside and grabbing her nightgown. Her wardrobe wasn’t filled to the brim with lavish clothes. Instead, it was filled with oversized clothing she had taken from people she had business with or clothing she had snatched from the baseline houses. Her eyes lingered on the wardrobe for a moment but she quickly left to go to her garden. 

The night air was chilly and heavy when she entered the secluded area in her backyard. Here, she grew all types of flowers, herbs, veggies, and fruits, along with beans, wheat and tons of corn. But her favorite part about the garden was her pond. It was like any old pond, filled with water with smooth rocks and stones at the bottom while lily pads floated at the top. It was a tranquil basil color and held such symbols and magic within. She looked around and began to shed her clothes, dropping them on the damp bank as she stepped into the small body of water. Lotus bathed slowly, making sure to get into every nook and cranny of her body while her mind wandered elsewhere. ‘ _ I wonder if what Jinner said was true. Is an ogre really near the baseline? Hopefully. I would enjoy employing them for a bit since I’m too busy to get the human things I need. I'd kill for a new friend’  _ she thought as she dipped her head underwater and allowed her sage tresses to turn an even darker shade of green. The night sky was such an inky blue color with small hot dots scattered across it which made Lotus woozy. “I wonder what it’s like up there, in the infinite. I’ve heard it’s hard to breathe.” a pause was presented and Lotus sat up, dripping and soaked. “I think...I think I would like to go up there someday when I get too old to do spells and potions. But that’ll be 40,000 years from now so I have time to plan. I think it’s high time I get out of the pond before I prune up.” she climbed out of the water and used a spell to dry off, grabbing her gown and pulling it on. Gathering her soiled clothes, she dropped them into the pond and washed them with magic. She finished quickly and hung the clothes to dry, drying her hands on her gown as she made her way back to the cottage. “Oh my, you’re growing very well. I think I’ll be able to use you tomorrow, maybe even by daybreak.” Lotus observed as she gently tapped a ripe apple hanging low on a branch, swollen and ready to eat.

Once inside, she made her way to her bedroom and towards the vanity in the corner where she kept her pens and paper. Lotus sat on her tuffet and pulled out a little pail of ink, her pen, and her paper. She began writing. ‘ _ Dear Uncle Caron, hello! How are you? I am doing very well this time of year but I have heard some news. An ogre is near the baseline and hopefully, nearing the forest. I need an ounce of human blood for a potion but I haven’t the time to get it. I also would like to befriend them! It gets lonely around here. How has the tower been, hm? I think you should move closer to the mountains when spring comes, I heard the unicorns there are lovely and their horns are perfect for making healing powder. The cyclops there are rather mean though so you shouldn’t get too cocky, you’re only 5,609 years old. Though their tears are to die for! A drop of that would last you for decades. You’d be immortal! Besides all that, do you plan on going to the baseline this fall? Vampires, werewolves, ogres, and giants are being beheaded there and I hope to buy some things. Well, I should be getting ready for bed soon. Goodnight Uncle Caron. Sleep well.’  _ She finished the letter off with a farewell and rolled the note up, wrapping it up in a frilly lace ribbon. She tied it off and whistled for the wind, listening to the loud bangs it would bring to her window. Once the bangs began, she pulled open her window and threw the letter into the air, watching as it fluttered around. “Take it to Uncle Caron. You should know where his tower is by now. If any wind fairies give you a hard time, tell me. Thank you.” With that, she closed and locked her window. “Candles.” she called out again and watched as they all went out. The small trek to her bed didn’t last too long so she was already snuggled in the comfy blankets and sheets. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun came with promise as it pushed against her window, begging to be let in. Lotus snored loudly, tangled in the blankets as she tossed and turned, her hair a wild bush of sage and knots. She’d have to brush it when she was fully awake but for now, she was going to sleep it off for a bit. Minutes passed and she felt a tug to her blankets. “Seltzer, you big oaf, stop gnawing on my blankets. It’s only sunrise!” she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes awake, mumbling under her breath when the geep would not give up on his little tug-o-war. ‘ _ Fine,’  _ she thought as she sat up. ‘ _ I’ll get up and make breakfast.”  _ Lotus swung her legs over the bed and glared over at the petty animal who was trying to climb up. “Oh no, you will not be getting on this bed! Your horns will surely stab me and I don’t want that to happen again. Now, go into the kitchen and wait for me there.” Lotus scolded as Seltzer turned and curtly trotted away, seeming to understand that he won the gentle fight. She groaned under her breath and peered over to her vanity where a letter laid. “Oh, Uncle Caron must’ve written back. How delightful.” Her mood seemed to lighten as she made her way to the note, hoping it had some new intel about the beheading near the baseline. Once the letter was in her small hands, she opened it and began to read it aloud. “Dear Lottie,” she read and made her way out of the bedroom. “It’s so good to hear from you! I am doing well, nothing new going on around here except that I, as well, have heard about the ogre at the baseline but to my surprise, it is not an ogre at all. Oh no, it is an  _ ogress _ , a female ogre. Such rarity! I have heard from Saper that she is quite the looker if he does say so himself but bah! Saper is a Bogle, he knows no beauty. I think it's time for you to make a new friend. Anywho, I suppose I should move closer to the cliffs, there are many alicorns and unicorns there to hunt as well as Cynocephalus. I hope to see my dear friend Piver when I go up there, she must be quite isolated. Ghosts get lonely this time of year you know. Also, the beheading will occur at the baseline but not this fall. I think the Elders and I will start it during the summer for the blood they will shed will be soaked into the air. Farewell my little Lottie, I hope you do well this year. Write again soon.” she finished just as she walked into the kitchen.

Buzzing under her breath, she put the letter down on the counter and took a knife out of its block. She pricked her finger with its sharp blade and allowed blood to drip onto the parchment.  _ Drip, drip, drip.  _ After the third drip, she brought her finger to her eyes and wiped them under her lids. The blood will keep her skin young and fit. Witches’ blood can work wonders if you use it correctly. The blood on the parchment dried and sealed the letter, making it hard to read for anyone who didn’t study  _ Warlock Tongue _ , a hard language to come by. “Oh dear, it seems I have run out of crayfish. I really wanted crayfish patties for breakfast. Seems I’ll be fishing for my breakfast today.” Lotus sighed as she went through her cupboards and pantry. She would have to change. She went back into her bedroom and changed into a pair of overalls that were a size too huge but she didn’t seem to care. They were only used for fishing and gardening. She then went to her vanity and brushed her hair, braiding it once it became smooth. “I left my boots near the door. My bucket is next to the boots as well and I might as well bring Seltzer along with me too.” Lotus decided as she tottered to the front door, barefoot yet content. After stuffing her feet into her rubbers and grabbing her pail, she led Seltzer out the door. They walked for a bit, every now and again Seltzer would steer off the path and Lotus would readjust his direction. “Stop going over there! We’ll eat soon.” she promised as she made her way to a clearing. There was a fork in the path and as always, she had to choose one. She always took the one on the left since it got her to the creek faster but sometimes, she would take the one on the right if she wanted a nice, long walk.

Today seemed to be going right so she took the left path, walking over a snake to make her way across. She kicked at it for a second and watched as it hissed at her, as snakes do when you bother them. When it left, she continued on her way to the creek. As the creek came into view, she let the giant creature roam and looked around for her usual sitting spot so she could place her pail down. “Alright Seltzer, when it’s time to go, it’s time to go. If you want to stay here for the rest of your life, you may but just know that the great outdoors has everything to offer but nothing to shield you from it.” she lectured as the geep trotted towards the creek. He’d be back. He always came back. Lotus made her way to the shore and watched as the water gently pressed by. Squatting, she stared into the creek and sighed. She was really hungry. Maybe she could leave and find a berry bush so she could have a snack…?  _ ‘No,’ _ she thought as she stomped into the water.  _ ‘I gotta stay here and catch the crayfish before breakfast is over.’  _ And with that, she began her mission. An hour passed and Lotus was proud to say she caught herself quite the breakfast; two dozen crayfish, ten minnows, and a frog. It was a chunky little thing, looked to be about 3 years old. It croaked softly when she ran her fingers down its delicate underbelly. “Can I kiss you?” she cocked her head to the side. Lotus watched the creature blink slowly, its eyelids miry and lazy. “I’ll kiss you only if you promise to stay a frog.” A ribbit was her answer and she was pleased. “Ok, this is my first kiss so I may not be any good.” she teased with a bubblegum blush as she puckered her lips and leaned in for a smooch. The first press left her in giggles and so did the second. Soon, she was pressing more kisses onto the beautiful frog. The frog did nothing but ribbit softly after every kiss. “Hahahahahaha! You kept your agreement and remained a croaker! For that, I will spare you your life!” she joked as she stroked the animal with her pointer. 

She was about to call for Seltzer, telling him it was time to go and that breakfast would be at stake if he’s late when the ground began to shake and rumble. Lotus looked up to see birds leaving the trees and watched as the creek seemed to boil and froth. “Oh my,” Lotus hummed as she went to pick up her pail quickly. “I wonder what is going on. Maybe it’s the giants..? Or can it be a cyclops..?” She let the frog go and watched as it hopped away from the angry creek. She peered up to see something coming from out of the forest growth and she held her breath. She should’ve done a spell to check for any threats but she was too busy catching breakfast. Now, whatever was coming out of the germination would surely be pissed that she was in their territory.  _ ‘Crap, _ ’ she thought as she looked around for Seltzer. ‘ _ I forgot all about territory! I’ve been coming to this creek for years, somebody should’ve told me they claimed it!’  _ she thought but honestly, it was too late. She really wanted to run, to leave her pail behind and hope Seltzer would know his way home but a piece of her screamed that she was better than that, that she should stand her ground or die trying. She was technically here first, had staked her claim when she built her cottage just down the way from the creek. Her magic was still embedded in the soil here from when she used protection spells on the creek years ago so her essence was still lingering. This person should be afraid to step into  _ HER _ territory! This person should be cowering in fear because they were about to confront a semi-powerful witch! Oh, how this being would quiver, how their eyes would water, and...they’re coming closer! 

_ ‘Oh dear goodness, I don’t wanna die right now!’  _ Lotus thought as she pressed herself up against a tree trunk, her bottom lip quivering like a winter breeze as the being made itself known. Out popped a head and along with it, a body. Their hair was a mess of merlot and wine, dipping in and out of the trees. They were so tall as well, reminding Lotus how tiny she really was. When they walked, the ground rumbled and shook, cowering under the pressure of their feet. The ragged clothes they wore covered most private areas and left patches of the skin open for the sun. Lotus wanted to make noise, to shout out and to demand an apology for scaring her. “HEY!!!” she screeched loudly, surprising herself and the large being as well. Well, it seems her mouth and brain were not on the same track right now. The being lifted its head to give her a scouring glower and immediately, Lotus felt her body fill with heat and unwanted emotions. Their eyes were pools of ginger that shone like pearly bits of gold and their face was a scattered mess of dirt and what looked like...freckles? We can’t be so sure, we are still across the creek. In their mouth poked fangs sharp enough to probably penetrate a man and a scowl that could probably entice a woman. Its features screamed something along the lines of a female. The creature continued their visit to the creek and Lotus snapped out of it, pursing her lips into a pout. “HEY!!! I’m talking to you!” she squealed once more and the being turned its head to meet her gaze. “What?” the towering woman snarked just as Lotus began losing her nerves. “What are you doing here? I...I own this creek and I don’t do so kindly to those who just waltz in with no permission!?!” Lotus stammered and the being stood to its full height. Wow. Such a being of great stature. “Oh? Then how come no one told me? There were no signs, no warding spells.” the creature chortled. “Well, people like to ask before they come whirling into  _ my _ creek. No one wanted to tell you because you look like you could snap them in two!” Lotus accused and something flashed on the being’s face. Hurt? Distress? Anger? “I would never snap a person in two without a good reason. And I couldn’t ask for permission since I don’t know where you live nor do I know who you are.” “I’m Lotus, the little witch of the Elmen Woods. I live right down the path from here in a cottage. I do my fishing and catching in this creek. Now, may I ask, who and what are  _ you _ ?” Lotus felt herself fill with hot, steaming air as she stood up straighter and held her ground longer.

The being clicked its tongue and turned to look around before returning the gaze. “My name is Mavis, little ogress from the Illone Clan closer to the mountains. I have no home, just wandering about from cave to cave until I can find something permanent. I just found this creek and I wanted to do some fishing.” the ogress, no, Mavis, exclaimed as she squatted low and dipped her hand in the creek. A switch went off inside Lotus as her brain went into overdrive. This was the being she was looking for! “Oh! You’re the ogress they said was close to the baseline! I was hoping I could find you one of these days!” Lotus squealed as she tried to quickly waddle to the side where Mavis sat, confused yet tickled at the sight of a tiny witch coming her way. Lotus was too busy with her trek before she realized she had toppled and was going to land face-first into the cool water. She fell with a  _ splash _ and her legs went akimbo, her overalls now soaked and soiled. Lotus flailed her arms as she tried to get up but to no avail. Suddenly, she was lifted out of the water and was face to face with the ogress, finally being able to see those lovely freckles and pretty pools of ginger. Before Mavis could say anything, Lotus spat a stream of water into her face and coughed, hacking up more water as Mavis gratefully held her. “Ack! Oh goodness, I am so sorry. Oh my, you’re not so little after all! Why, you’re about as tall as my cottage roof! Maybe just a smidge smaller but still!” Lotus rambled as Mavis gave her an unamused glower. Soon, she fell quiet and they both stared at each other, eyes fixed on eyes. Lotus spoke first. “I have plenty of treats in my pail that I can’t eat all by myself. Would you like to share them? As a way of saying sorry?” Lotus offered and Mavis thought it over. “Sure, I guess I could eat.” Mavis snorted as she shot her a smile that darted right through Lotus’s heart and into her brain.


	3. Chapter 3

“I am slightly smaller than the average ogre.” Mavis explained as the pair sat side by side together, gathered by a fire Lotus created. “Male ogres are about 9 ft to 10ft tall, weighing over 600 lbs. Female ogres are rare so of course, they would be smaller. I am only 6ft and weigh about 200 lbs. I am the runt of the litter, my mother only had about 7 kids all together.” Mavis informed her as she cracked another crayfish. Lotus listened intently, nodding along with what Mavis was saying. “I do not know if I have any siblings.” Lotus put in and Mavis grew quiet. “You what?” “I said I do not know if I have any siblings. I have an uncle that I know, but I have no cousins, no sisters or brothers, no aunts. I have a mother and father but they were killed. I understand you do not tell another person this when you have just met them but I feel as though I have known you for my entire existence.” Lotus peppered as she chewed on her minnow. It was true. Lotus felt as though she had known this woman for years and years. She had no problem going this deep into her life story with her.

Mavis nodded slowly and Lotus remembered why she needed to know this ogress. “Oh! Have you been going to the baseline lately?” “Yes, I have to eat sometimes. Why?” Mavis asked, and now Lotus grew shy. She didn’t want to blurt out that she was going to employ her to do some dirty things but she needed them desperately. “I would like to employ you so you can get some things for me! I’ll pay you really well, I promise!” Lotus blurted as she clamped her hands together in a plea. Mavis motioned for her to continue and Lotus squealed. “I really really REALLY need an ounce of human blood! I also really REALLY need someone to do some odd jobs for me or just be good company. I would’ve gotten someone else to do it but they are all getting ready for winter! I have read that ogres do not rest in the winter for they are not animals so you will be perfect! I will pay you anything, just name your price!” “An ounce of human blood? Does it need to be pure or does it need to be tainted?” Mavis asked. “The nastiest you can find. Give me the blood of a harlot that has been spreading their legs as soon as they were able to! I want them to be filthy!” Lotus squeaked as she envisioned the harlot being torn to shreds. “And you can’t do it?” “Oh heavens no, I’ll be burned at the stake! They already know my face and harlots are feisty creatures when you try to take their blood. You don’t have to eat them, I can use their body for later use.” Lotus ensured as she finished her meal. 

It’s almost time for her to go back home. She had to do a few spells and such and then come back out to meet up with Jinnerbug. “And I can ask for whatever I like, correct?” “Uh-huh! I have lots of jewels and gold! I also have plenty of food and clothing, if that’s what you want as well!” Mavis seemed wary to ask even though Lotus was presenting her with something she had been wanting for years. “Do you live out in the open or closed in?” “Closed in. It’s guarded by my magic and no one can come onto my plot without me present. Why?” “I want to...live on your plot? Not inside your home but I just need someplace to come back to every day. I won’t be a bother, I promise.” Mavis bargained and Lotus felt her palms grow sweaty. On one sweaty hand, having an ogress there, lounging around would surely keep people at bay but on another moist hand, having an ogress on her land would also give her great company. Wait…? Those are both pros aren’t they? Well then, why are we even debating? “Ok! Sure! I’ll give you a blanket and some things for sleeping in. My plot is pretty big so maybe you can even build a little house! Well, maybe not a house. I would rather you stay indoors, with me.” “A blanket? You want me indoors, with you?” Mavis sat with a frown on her lips. “Uh-huh! A blanket! A large square of cloth used for sleeping! It’ll keep you warm! And of course I want you indoors with me!” Lotus described and Mavis shook her head, sighing under her breath. “I think I can go without a ‘blanket’. May we go look at your plot and discuss this more in private?” “Ok, that’ll be fine. Just let me get my pail and clean this mess really quick. I don’t like a messy creek.” Lotus rose from her seat and cleaned around her with help from Mavis. After they finished, Lotus stood by the mouth of the creek and sucked in a deep breath. “Seltzer!” she shouted and Mavis cocked her head at the announcement. The pair stood in silence until something popped its head out of the water, peering at the little witch with beady eyes.

It swam out the water and waddled its way towards Lotus who glared down at the creature. “And who are you?” Lotus scoffed as she squatted down to stare at the creature square in the eye. It opened its mouth and gave a glorified screech, ear piercing and loud enough to where you could feel it in your chest. Lotus nodded slowly and stood up, glancing down at the creature one more time before she turned to look at her companion. “What did it say?” Mavis asked with a wary air and Lotus beamed. “Oh, it said, AAAAAHH!!!!” Lotus screamed and Mavis covered her ears. “And what does that mean?” “That? Oh, I don’t know. He could be saying just about anything right now. MerElves don’t speak English all too well and I haven’t really gotten to the part of my life where I would want to learn  _ that _ kind of language. Excuse me for a second.” Lotus said and swiftly turned to produce a brutal kick to the small creature, sending it back from whence it came. Mavis watched in amusement as the little thing landed with a fatal plop and turned to see Lotus gather her pail. Lotus turned to see something else surface from the woods and gleamed. “Seltzer! You’re here! Come now, we have to get going or we’ll be late for spell studies.” she exclaimed as she quickly gathered the heavy creature into her arms for a hug and then released him, following behind like an imprinted duckling. As she walked past, Mavis followed behind with new respect stored in her lungs. “Uhm. If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you kick the little guy into the river? And what is that thing?” “It’s a creek, not a river. And I kicked him into the creek because one, he was intruding on my property and two, he could’ve been insulting me in his own little language. And this is Seltzer, my geep! His mother was a sheep and his father was a goat so, yeah!” Lotus chirped as she lead the geep back to the cottage. If you asked Mavis what she thought of the little witch about an hour ago, she would’ve told you that the little witch had some courage and plenty of sass. Now, though, she would be singing a different genre. As the three walked, Lotus pointed out small things to the ogress that she needed to keep an eye on if Lotus ever went

missing. “See those blue flowers over there? If they ever turn yellow, go to the clearing and call for the wind. They’ll have a message for you but don’t worry, that’s just in case an emergency erupts. Ah! We’re here!” Lotus cheered as she pushed forward into the bramble and thistle. Mavis watched in awe as the growth seemed to part to admit them through. And Lotus didn’t exaggerate nor did she mislead. The plot was huge and held so much promise. Mavis could envision her life here, comfortable and satisfied with possibly a sassy little friend? They’d probably melt into a routine, no uncertainty about that. “Well, this is home! Garden is in the back and past that is the pond. Those trees right there,” she had abandoned the geep a while ago and was now pointing to the stream of trees. “thems my fruit trees. Peaches, apples, cherries, and all that other good stuff. The farmer I stole them from had too much to call ‘his’ so I did him a favor and took what I liked, which was a whole lot. Turns out I took way too much because when winter hit, so did death.” Lotus shrugged as she then turned her concentration to another old and gnarly tree. “That tree right there is my Uncle Caron’s tree. He comes here every spring and reads me a story in that tree, even when I was a little girl and this was nothing but plains. I would like it very much if you don’t touch that tree. Follow me to the house.” Mavis was caught off guard by the invitation and didn’t have enough time to question it for Lotus was already trailing behind the geep. Mavis quickly caught up and took on the exterior of the home. Of course, the cottage looked wild and worn in but it also looked like something a human would build. “Are you going to come inside or do you want to stand out there? I think...I think you can fit.” came a gentle trail of soft murmurs and Mavis peered into the house, her eyes widening with sheer mind-numbing experience. Just from looking at the interior, Mavis fell in admiration with this thing. It looked so  _ small _ . And that made Mavis feel so much bigger than she was.

She stepped in and felt a wave of relief that she could actually fit inside the house. Not by much since she could touch the roof if she raises her hands. “Ok! Now that we know you can fit, let me give you a tour because believe me, you’ll be in here more often than not. First things first, the living room. I made most of this furniture myself with my own two hands and others I have nabbed from abandoned houses near the baseline.” she gabbed as she pointed to the pieces of furniture she had put together herself. “Uhh, this bookshelf was given to me by a friend and so was this rug. I like to use candles as sources of light in this house except for when the suns up. I just pull the curtains back and let the sun inside. Next, the kitchen.” Mavis watched as the witch moved with grace towards the kitchen. She was so fluid in her motions and that allowed Mavis to slowly wander closer to her. “I cook here often so if you’re hungry, just come in and grab a seat. I usually salt and then jar most of my food. Larger foods, like elk and bear, are skinned, salted, and then hooked in the cellar for later use. Veggies and fruits are either turned into jam or I salt and jar them as well. I keep those in the attic to settle. I have something for cold foods. It’s just a crate filled with snow I used a spell on. I’m not going to show you the bathroom cause it’s outside but I will show you my bedroom.” Lotus was a very open witch, never liking those around her to feel like they were shut out or excluded so of course, she was going to show Mavis her home. “Ok, just come down this hallway. Oh! Before we go to the bedroom, I forgot to show you my room for spells, potions, and brews! Come, it’s just down here.” Lotus piped up as she guided to a door counter from her bedroom. Once she came to it, she tenderly pressed her lips to the door and gave it a sweet peck and drone. The door creaked open and enabled both women to trek inside. The room was dimly lit by candles and there were shelves filled with… things. Teeth, foci, osseins, lingua, ears, hair, gore, internal workings and external layers, and so much more that’ll make your head turn. They were perfectly designated and seemed to be used for their design. A selection of books was stacked closely to a large table that was covered in papers and pitchers. On the ceiling, if you happen to peek up, were shriveled heads of all sorts, small and warped. “Oh, I use those for remedies. I have to like, grind them into a fine powder or it won’t work. I got a skull for everything. Next up, the bedroom.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I understand we’re moving so quickly right now. Why, I just met you only mere hours ago and yet, you’re in my bedroom! But don’t worry,” Lotus said from where she sat on her bed, scrutinizing down at Mavis who was busy lying down on the floor with shut eyes. “I won’t try to entice you nor will I put a spell on you. I actually like having you here even if you’re just going to be on my plot. It’s lonely here.” Lotus whispered as Mavis snorted and cracked open an eye. “I understand that feeling all too well. I know I just met you but I feel like we’ve been friends for years. I want to get to know you better.” Mavis heartened her and Lotus stretched down to try and touch the heavy air that encompassed the being. Her hand was grabbed and she smiled, snickering softly when Mavis gazed at her fingers in curiosity. “Tell me about yourself. Just a little or maybe just a lot. I want to know what I’m getting into hiring you.” Lotus kidded and it was Mavis’s turn to laugh. “Ok, I’ll give it a go. Uhm, well, I’ve lived in a cave for most of my life and I have 6 brothers. My mother is the youngest out of 12 and my father is the oldest out of 4.” “Wow. I kinda wish I knew my parents. My uncle Caron told me he discovered me in an evacuated shed behind this church where my parents hid me when the humans came. He isn’t really my uncle but I guess it kinda stuck.” Lotus added as she outlined her fingers against Mavis’s. “Do you miss them?” “I never knew them.” came a dull response and Mavis grew mute. “Did you ever go to school?” Lotus invited and Mavis cocked a brow, gently caressing the little witch’s pinkie with her pointer. “School?” “A structure filled with one adult woman and about 14 children. I went amongst the humans for a bit until a hoax went around slandering me of being a witch. I was only 30 back then, just peeking into what humans called a ‘young adult’. I think the children that went to that school are deceased now.” A small spark went through Mavis as Lotus giggled softly at the thought of misery and death

. “I used to get picked on because of my hair and my eyes. A kid once told me it looked like a horse pissed in my eye. I abolished him on his way home and kept his skull. I still have it.” “So you’ve been doing this whole ‘killing’ thing since you were young?” “Yeah. The thing about witches is that we need specific things to actually get in touch with our elements. My element is all about carnage. I can’t help it but I am not an immoral witch, I am a witch only doing what she was programmed to do. Hemoglobin has always attracted me but people undervalue me because I am petite and attractive. I am no vamp nor am I a pixie, there is nothing small and beautiful about me stomping on your chest so I can conceal your lungs. Do you do things like that?” Lotus asked and Mavis was taken aback by the sudden change. She knew the question was going to come her way but she really hoped that she wouldn’t have to explain to the short woman that she despised doing that to people when she didn’t have to. “Not really. I...actually don’t do that a lot.” A clasp came to her coarse hands and she looked to see light, lovely, tiny, lethal fingers intertwined with hers. “You only do it so you can eat? So you have no element? No animation in the wind that signals you onward?” “Nothing like that. I like to hunt animals, yes, but humans are unstable creatures and they have tricky parts that I can’t bring myself to split apart. It hurts to be neglected away because you do not like the way the little humans squeal.” Mavis quaked and Lotus seemed to understand her point. “So selecting you was an immoral idea?” “No! I can do the things you need me to do. I’ll do anything for you, you’ve given me a home to come back to.” Mavis assured as she sat up, her hand still wrapped tight around Lotus’s who seemed alright with the weight. She leaned on her arms and watched as Lotus placed her face right in front of her, her flaxen eyes fixed on ginger. Her sage hair cupped her face and made her look so tender, so casual and pure. 

Her gentle breathing made Mavis grow irritated since no one was speaking, too entranced by the abrupt contest. A hand came up to cup her face and Mavis snapped back, not used to gentle touches and soft stares. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” “No, it’s ok. I just don’t know what you’re doing…” Mavis bashfully whispered and Lotus gave a small beam, her eyes squinted shut from the pressure of the smile. “Oh, that’s fine! I was just going to feel your face. My uncle used to do it a lot when we used to have heavy talks.” Lotus offered and Mavis looked away, her mind churning with lost passions. “It’s fine, you don’t have to be ok with that. You’re your own person, no need to feel like you have to give into my traditions! Plus, you may have some weird things you like to do that may make me retch in utter revulsion.” Lotus shrugged as she flipped over onto her back and reached for the roof, curling her fingers until they cracked. Mavis felt off by the interrupting interaction but said nothing, turning her head slightly to gaze upon Lotus who was busy reaching for the stars. “You know,” Lotus began and Mavis perked up. “I’ve never had a friend in my house before. I usually do everything on my plot and no one comes in to sit and drink with me. I guess it’s their upbringing. I have a Naga friend named Dallen who likes to sunbathe here sometimes and they’ll never set tail into my home, never once will they peek inside for a snack or a drink. My water nymph friend, Jinnerbug, won’t come inside because she’s scared she’ll lead water everywhere, which she will, but I could always clean it up. Aster, a dragon man, will come here to sleep sometimes but only when I’m here. He won’t come inside even if I begged him because of the amount of gold I have. Gold is like a strong drug to dragons and Aster loves to restrain himself.” “So I’m the first?” Mavis quipped and Lotus nodded childishly. “Yup! I have only 3 friends and you’re here now, allowing me to have one more. I hope you stay for a long time. I don’t want to see you go.” Lotus quietly confessed as she sat up and turned to unleash a tender smile unto Mavis. “I won’t leave. Like I stated before, you have given me a home to come back to. I’m glad you see me as a friend.” Mavis laughed and Lotus joined in, giggling and chuckling until their stomachs ached. 

They began to talk, helplessly getting lost in conversation and hoping to never be found. The sun slowly set and Lotus felt herself growing tired and hungry. “Oh my! I never began my spells and potions! I’ll do it tomorrow, no problem. I should start lunch before I grow too faint.” “I can make lunch if you want?” Mavis offered as she peeked over to see Lotus with a pondering frown. “You can cook? Why, that’s amazing! What can you cook?” “All sorts. I can cook beef, pork, duck, fish, lamb, horse, and any kind of meat you can muster.” Mavis boasted. “Can you make veal? Or elk?” “Huh?” Lotus snorted as she rolled off the bed, landing on her feet with a soft smile. “A baby cow. I like to have veal sometimes for lunch. Seltzer, on the other hand, likes corn, carrots and cucumber. Can you make that or shall I?” “If you teach me, I can. I want to earn my keep here.” Before Lotus could answer, there was a loud knock on the door. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting company.” she hummed as she swiftly moved past the ogress that followed along behind her, silently preparing herself. Lotus made her way to the living room and towards her heavy door, going over the amount of people that could be at her home. Another brash knock came to the oak and Lotus barked back, upset and hungry. “I’m coming, I’m coming! You can stand to wait a few, you’re not going to die!!” she snapped as she threw open the door. She stiffened her gaze to the monster in front of her. “Ahh, Dallen! How have you been darling? Here, let me step out and assist you. Come on out Mavis, it’s only Dallen.” Lotus happily chirped as she walked outside and left the door open, allowing Mavis to slip out.

Mavis was met with mulberry glare as the being in front of her stared. It was a Naga, pure and true as day, with a tail made of shining tawny scales that scattered across their belly. “Who are you?” Dallen drawled as they gave Mavis a once over, eyebrow raised in disapproval. “I am Mavis. Who are you?” Mavis groused back. Dallen laughed hotly, pushing their bronze hair out of their face when it fell. “Have you been living under a rock all your life? I am Dallen, Warrior of the Elmen Woods. I am known far and wide.” Mavis felt the urge to roll her eyes but refrained, choosing to only huff through her nose as she made her way to Lotus. “How appealing. Well, I need to get over to Lotus really quick so if you excuse me for a sec-” “HA!! You have got to be kidding me! Lotus wouldn’t want to know the likes of you even if it meant immortality!” they chuckled loudly. Mavis felt her shoulders stoop lowly and she opened her mouth to snap out an insult when Lotus came stomping back towards the pair, fire in her flaxen eyes. “You come to my home to bang on my door and insult my guest!?! Dallen, you are better than this!!!” Lotus screamed at the oversized snake that sunk back with a scared frown. “Lottie, I meant no harm-” “Shut up!! You can come onto my plot, you can soak up all the rays of the sun but you will not ruin my chances at making new friends!!! If you say another slimy word to her, I will cut off your tongue and use it for stew!!” Lotus seethed as she stood her ground. Dallen hung their head in shame and puckered out a sour apology, hoping that would please the steaming witch. “Thank you. Now then, if you can please come this way. We can discuss everything on the rock.” Her mood went back to a simmering heat, covered and fogged out by her warm smile. With that, Lotus left, Mavis and Dallen following close behind. “You two should be good friends! I heard that Nagas and Ogres are like peas in pods, such a loving pair!” “She’s an ogre?!?” Dallen balked in disbelief as Lotus nodded along, skipping over to the large boulder with a smile. “An ogress. I’m female.” Mavis snarked as she leaned against the rock. “Female ogres are shorter than males plus, they are much prettier and a tad smarter than them. And they’re rarer! There is a 5 in 100 chance that an ogress will be born. Sometimes, the male ogres will mate with their mothers to produce more offspring, since there are so few females in the world.” Lotus informed as she climbed on top of the boulder, staring down at the large people below her.

Dallen scoffed, disgusted by what he just learned and turned to peer at Mavis with slitted pupils. “Well then, why are you here and not killing off the human offspring?” “I am here to assist Lotus, which is none of your concern.” Mavis snarked. Dallen was taken aback but dismissed the sudden emotion change. Two dominating creatures in the presence of something on the slight side of submissive always made people act out of character. “Ok,” Lotus clapped and stood tall on the large rock. “Let’s get down to business to defeat my curiosity. Dallen, you’re here for a reason right?” “Yes, I have news from your uncle Caron and the Elders.” Perking up, Mavis peeked over to see the emotions on Lotus’s face dim and then brighten. “Well, what did they say? I haven’t all day, I still have to make lunch and get Mavis settled in.” Dallen cleared their throat, glancing around for a moment and then leaning up to whisper in her ear. Lotus snapped away with a look of disbelief on her face. “Are you sure?” “Very much so.” Her face darkened and she jumped off the rock, her little feet making a hard rumble to the ground once she touched it. Dallen followed behind her, Mavis in a close second. “How is this even possible!?! I warded off that place 1,000 years ago, there should be no inklings of them there! I was very precise and very careful.” She quickly turned with a look of utter anger clouding her vision. “I want them dead. I want their heads on stakes and I want their family to weep on their blood. I want my men to slaughter them where they stand.” her voice cracked and snapped as she spoke, her hands shaking with frustration. “Your uncle said he would send for you if it ever got out of hand. They are handling them the best they can.” “And what are  _ you _ doing? Why aren’t you out there handling the situation as well? Aren’t you a warrior?” she snipped. Balking, Dallen clutched their chest in a dramatic display. “I’m here to protect you from all of this! Your uncle asked me to.” “Well, tell him that I need no one protecting me! I have all that I need!” Lotus pouted as she grabbed hold of Mavis’s arm and clutched it to her chest, yanking her down to prove her point. “Your uncle will be very upset to learn that you are befriending an ogre. You know how he feels about them.” “ He feels no way about them! He just...he just thinks they are dirty creatures and should be beheaded for the war in the 1300’s.” Lotus quietly confirmed from where she was busy clutching her employee. “Your uncle holds grudges?” Mavis asked dumbly and Lotus nodded. “But you shouldn’t have to worry, I’ll protect you. For now, let’s leave Dallen out here to soak up the fading rays. We have to go back inside and make lunch.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pressing against the window, the moon began to let itself known. The house smelled of meat and vegetables, a mixture of fresh and blood. Lotus sat at the table, scraping her food from side to side with a look of boredom drawn on her face. Mavis sat across from her, scarfing the food down with absolute gusto. A meal like this shouldn’t go to waste yet Lotus felt the opposite. “What’s wrong?” came a mouthful from Mavis and Lotus shrugged her shoulders. “I’m upset about what happened earlier. Dallen had no right to treat you like that. And this talk about an ambush! I warded that place years ago, I was so precise!” she groused and Mavis snorted. “People have treated me much worse, no need to feel bad. This talk about an ambush never made it to my ears. Enlighten me?” “But they have never treated anyone like that before! I have had Jinnerbug and Aster on this plot before and Dallen never batted an eye, getting along with them well. Yet you come along and they throw a fit! They have had no problems with other ogres, vamps, pixies, or cyclops so why must they act like this? There is talk that the humans will come into the forest to ‘kill’ all of the enchanted creatures. Greedy little things. I warded the place off decades ago but they are crafty creatures and must’ve found a way around the baseline.” Lotus pushed her plate away in disgust and Mavis took it with wary eyes, finishing off the meal with a look of discomfort. “It’s fine. If it makes you feel better, I didn’t like him anyway.” “Dallen is not a ‘ _ him _ ’, they are ‘ _ they’ _ . They may appear masculine but they are not nor are they feminine. I suppose they don’t feel like neither, androgynous at best. Or is it non-binary? I haven’t a clue.” Lotus informed the confused ogress. She stood up to gather the plates and silverware, her mind wandering elsewhere. The afternoon had been wasted, Lotus locking herself in her spell room while Mavis crept around outside, turning over stones and picking at fruit. 

Lotus finally came out when she decided dinner would be good, inviting Mavis back inside for a bite. Now, Lotus was gingerly washing the dishes and putting them away with a wary hand. Mavis stood to take her leave, hoping she wouldn’t be too loud but Lotus turned to peer at the giant leaving her house. “Are you going to bathe? I have plenty of clothes you can wear plus undergarments.” “What?” Mavis was beyond confused but she felt she could trust Lotus. Since she was finished washing the dishes, Lotus made her way to the bedroom with Mavis following behind. “In my wardrobe, I have plenty of clothes from all sizes. Near the baseline, there are a lot of abandoned houses filled with things like clothes, furniture, and pots and pans. I like to go there sometimes since humans don’t fester there anymore. Well, atleast I thought that.” Lotus claimed as she threw open her wardrobe and began pulling things out. “Ok, you seem like you can fit this. I think you’ll like this shirt as well and these underwear.” Lotus held the underwear up for inspection and handed them to Mavis.“And I’ll wear this. It’s a gown for sleeping. Alright, we’re all set. Let’s get going.” “Where are we going?” Mavis asked as she was dragged out the room and towards a door. “To the garden. That’s where I keep my pond.” she assured as she pushed the door open with her free hand. Mavis was in awe when she stepped into the garden. It looked like something someone took ages to craft and perfect. “Welcome to my garden! It’s nothing much, just a bunch of growth. You can come here whenever you want, just make sure you don’t smush the veggies.” “This place is so...magical. It looks so unreal.” Mavis awed as she walked deeper into the forbidden place. When you’ve had something for so long, it loses its appeal after awhile but to new eyes, it’s the most gorgeous thing they have ever seen.

“Well, let’s go. I have to get to bed before midnight hits.” Lotus dragged her towards the pond and began peeling her clothing off. Mavis was struck mute but began to follow along. Lotus was the first to step into the pond and beckoned Mavis to come in. ‘‘Don’t be shy!’’ Lotus cooed as she splashed the water at her. Mavis turned beet red as she stepped into the small body of water and sat next to Lotus. The little witch found nothing wrong with the whole ‘bathing with another body next to me’ thing and so Mavis melted against the rocks. “Do you ever want to go to the infinite?” came a soft question and Mavis peered over but quickly looked away, a heated blush on her face. Lotus sat with an arched back, her breast pronounced and perky as she ran her wet fingers through her sage mane. Her dark skin seemed to attract the moonlight as she sat in the waning glow with closed eyes, humming under her breath. “Uhm. What’s the infinite?” “It’s up there.” she pointed to the jade sky and smiled, her lips pursing slightly. “I would love to explore the infinite when I descend. I have years to go though, about 40,000 years. I think my parents are up there, watching me. I can’t wait to meet them one day.” she sighed with full lips and then turned to gaze upon the beauty that encased itself in the giant. “Tell me about your parents.” “Oh. They're not all that.” Mavis stammered as she ran damp fingers through her wine mop, roughly pulling out tangles. Lotus tsked, leaning towards Mavis with flaxen orbs of honey. “That’s fine, just tell me what you want me to know. Let me help you with your hair.” Lotus offered as she reached towards the locks. Mavis couldn’t muster enough courage to stammer out a sentence, allowing Lotus to drag her fingers. She climbed behind her and pressed her chest against her back, her stomach flush with her spin as she draped herself over the mountain of a woman. “Let’s start with childhood. What’s a good memory for you?” Lotus whispered as she began untangling with ease, her dainty fingers digging and searching. Surprisingly, Mavis’s hair wasn’t too dirty. She seemed to care for the tresses. 

“Uh, well I have 6 older brothers and it wasn’t easy for all of us to be in the same space. My father treated me differently than my brothers and my mother wasn’t around often so it was me against them. I left home quite early. I don’t miss them.” Mavis declared as she closed her eyes. Lotus hummed in agreement, untangling the last bit she could. “Hey, lay down for me?” “...sure…” Mavis quietly compiled. Down she went, slowly and unsure but felt her heart thundering in her chest. Water lapped at her ears and she was left staring at the infinite, stars winking down at her with a friendly light. Lotus’s words were muffled and warped but her movements were not unnoticed. The way her hands gingerly scooped water onto her head and wiped the stray drops away, making sure they never touched her ginger pupils. Her nude body was so exposed yet she felt safe with her caressing her, the way her bubblegum lips spouted out a soft smile to calm her made it feel like this was meant to happen. Years spent scouring the Earth and forest felt worth it now. She felt a soft nudge to her shoulder and she leveled her woozy eyes, staring lovingly at the small witch that wore a blush like a sign. “Ready to get dressed?” Again, her words were warped and muffled but Mavis felt every word. She wanted to shake her head, wanted to pull the little witch flush to her chest, to feel her bare chest against hers. She wanted to love this little witch. And that terrified her entire existence. “Yeah, let’s get dressed.” Mavis sat up and watched as Lotus climbed over her to get out of the water, the droplets clinging to her moist skin. Mavis followed behind her with heavy eyes, trying hard not to let them linger on the tiny body. They dried off, thanks to Lotus, and dressed with seconds to spare. “I really don’t want you to sleep outside.” Lotus confessed when they made their way to the door, her 

hands grasping the handle. “Then where will I sleep?” “I don’t know. The living room? It’s just that, the wet and snow season will be coming pretty soon and I don’t want you out there.” Lotus pleaded as she pushed the door open and walked inside, nearly tripping over Seltzer on her way inside. “Gahh! Seltzer, you oversized barn animal, get away from the back door!” Lotus scolded as Mavis walked inside and closed the door behind her. Shooing the geep away, Lotus huffed and turned to again plead with the larger woman. “Come on, I’ll let you take the bed!” “I’m not taking the bed.” Mavis deadpanned as she moved past the witch. “Ahhh, come on! What if I stay on one side and you stay on the other? I’ll even put socks on so my feet aren’t too cold!” Lotus begged as she tried to redirect the ogress into her room. Mavis stood in the doorway, unbothered and tired as the Lotus tried to nudge her into the bedroom. “My bed is big enough for two, come on!” “How do you know?” Mavis raised a brow just as Lotus crawled into the room with pouty lips. “Seltzer sleeps with me sometimes!” She stood with her hands on her hips, cocked and ready to shoot if needed. Mavis laughed loudly, shaking the cottage with effort and Lotus felt the rumble in her chest. “That thing is not even half your size! He’s up to your waist!” “Well, he weighs way more than I do so he counts as a person! Come on, just get into the bed!” Lotus stamped her feet and Mavis snickered. “I thought you said you weren’t going to seduce me.” Mavis waggled her eyebrows with a teasing smile and Lotus groaned, her cheeks hinting towards cherry red. “Fine, freeze out there! See if I care!” she huffed as she turned to go to her vanity. “Ok ok ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’ll sleep with you.” Mavis laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Lotus turned to narrow her gaze at her but Mavis could see the tiny gleam hiding.

“Good! Go pick a side and I’ll be right there.” With that, Lotus grabbed her pen and paper. It only took Lotus a few minutes to finish the letter and then call for the wind to bring the letter to her uncle. “Ok, let’s get ready for-” she was struck mute when she turned to produce a smile onto Mavis. “What’s wrong?” “You’re taking up all the sides.” Lotus complained as she went over to poke at Mavis. “You insisted we sleep in the same bed! If you haven’t noticed, you’re much smaller than me.” “My bed is big enough for two people!” Lotus repeated and tried to push the lug onto the other side of the bed but she didn’t budge. “Do you want me to sleep outside?” “No! I’ll just sleep right here.” She pointed to the small sliver of bed that was left over. Mavis raised an unamused brow but said nothing. Lotus climbed in and tried to make herself comfortable, grunting and cursing under her breath. “Candles!” she called and the room was left in pitch darkness. “Wow.” Mavis softly produced and Lotus kicked her in her side. “Ouch, what was that for?” “That was for disturbing the peace. You’re supposed to be quiet after you say a spell or you’ll mess up the peace.” Lotus snarked sleepily and turned to face away from Mavis. The night dragged on after that, loud rumbling snores filling the entire cottage left Lotus awake. A shift in the bed left her hanging onto the blankets, her fingers clutching the fabric with strength she didn’t know she had. A wild foot sent her flying onto the floor with a loud squeal. “Uwaah! Mavis!” Lotus cried out from where she sat on the floor but her cry was not answered. She peered out the window and was surprised to see something peering back at her. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to give my letter to my uncle?” she whispered as she made her way to the window, throwing it open and glaring at the silhouette. It held up a letter and handed it to her, cocking its head to the side with a look of earnestness. “Oh, he wrote back already? Ok.” she said as she took the letter and unraveled it, peeking at the contents. 

The wind stayed by her side and peered at the paper even though it had no eyes to properly look. “Ah, he says he has heard I come across the ogress and he is very proud of me. He also says he understands where I am coming from when I say I employed the ogress. He holds no grudge against the ogress since a female ogre has never done him any harm but he says I should still be wary. Isn’t he lovely?” she said as she reached down and pulled a needle off of her vanity. Rolling the letter back up, she pricked her finger and let the drops do their thing. She thanked the wind and rubbed the blood onto her eyelids, closing the window behind her. She was up now and the sun looked to be waking up as well. Lotus looked over to where Mavis slept and went over to stare at her features. Sleeping, the creature looked young and careless, wrapped in blankets and pillows. Her hair looked like a large stain against the white pillows and the way the shirt rose up to show off her tummy made her look so soft. Lotus reached out to trace her freckles but snapped back. She didn’t ask first. But she could always look at the giant without feeling guilty. So she did. She stared at the closed lids that clasped over eyes like lockets. She stared at the poking fangs that looked sharp enough to draw blood. She stared at her stained lips and her scarred hands. She stared at strong arms and she stared at wild hair. Lotus felt herself wanting to stare at this monster for the rest of the day, for the rest of the week, month and year. She wanted to see this temptress wake with sleepy ginger pools and a yawn on her lips every day for the rest of their lives. And it made Lotus quiver with frightful want. She slipped away to the living room so she could have a cup of tea and maybe she could read a book? Yes, she should drink some tea and read that book Dallen gave her. 

Maybe her mind will forget all these morning thoughts? We’re wishing on maybe this morning, I’m afraid. Lotus gathered her stool and yanked it towards the tall bookshelf, hoping she wouldn’t fall on her butt and cause a fuss. Standing on the tips of her toes, she finally grasped the hardcover and jumped down, landing on silent feet. Placing the book down onto the table, she began making tea. ‘Should I make two cups? It’ll get cold. Maybe she likes cold tea?’ Lotus thought as she began boiling the water and gathering the cups. Seltzer took to nipping at her waist in earnest and she sighed. “Ok Seltzer, I understand that you’re hungry. Here, do you want some water?” she said as she held a cup filled with water to his face. He sniffed it and she placed it on the floor. As he lapped at the liquid, she began cutting vegetables for him to eat. The kettle screamed and Lotus went to grab it, hoping it wasn’t too hot for her to grab. Luckily, it wasn’t and she was able to place it on top of a washcloth. Seltzer finished his water and tried to get to his breakfast, his large cloven digging into her calves. “Fine, here you go. And you better eat it all!” She placed the plate onto the floor as well and watched as he went to devour his meal. Putting the finishing touches on the tea, she took her cup and went to sit at the table, grabbing her book and turning to the page she left off. The pair sat in silence, the timely scrapes of the plate being the only noise. A monstrous yawn made both of them jump out of their skin, eyes wide and wild as they tried to calm their beating hearts. Booming footsteps sounded throughout the house and Lotus peered down the hall. ‘She woke up quite early. I wonder if she wakes up this early on any other day.’ Lotus pondered as the sleeping beauty made herself known. Her hair was wild yet it suited her in a way that made Lotus warm. 

“Good morning! How’d you sleep?” Lotus chirped. Mavis yawned again, her sharp canines protruding out like the ones of a cat. “I slept fine. Why are you up so early?” Mavis questioned as though she knew the little one’s sleeping schedule. “I couldn’t sleep.” Lotus sipped her drink. Mavis snorted and took a seat across from Lotus, smiling widely. “I apologize. Is there any tea for me?” “Yes, I made you a cup.” Lotus pointed to the dainty teacup sitting on the counter and Mavis nodded. “Are you going to make breakfast or shall I?” “You can make breakfast foods?” Lotus teased as she placed her cup on the table. Mavis raised her brow and scrunched her nose slightly. “Of course I can make breakfast foods. What do you want for breakfast?” “Berry oatmeal and honey with raisin bread.” Lotus urged and bounced in her chair when she saw Mavis seem to think the meal over. “What are your plans for today?” “Oh, I’m going to go see Jinnerbug for a bit and do some fishing. Later on, I plan to do some hunting and I’ll chop some firewood for the fireplace. By lunch time, I’ll go up to the mountains and see Aster, making sure he’s fine up there. I’ll stay there for an hour or two, nothing too crazy. When dinner hits, I’ll finish some spells from yesterday and get ready for bed.” Lotus listed as she finished her tea. Mavis leaned back in the chair, pondering over the list that Lotus just gave her. “I’ll do the hunting and I’ll chop the wood. After you’re done with meeting your friend and finishing fishing, meet me back here and we can both go up to the mountains to see your friend Aster. That way you won’t be alone for your voyage to the mountains nor will you be late coming home.” “Oh...ok” Lotus felt her stomach fill with fluffy butterflies. No one really traveled with her to the mountains since she always insisted on going alone since the trail she followed was mighty dangerous. “So, we’re not making oatmeal and bread for breakfast.” Mavis announced as she stood up and gathered her cup of tea. “Why not? I love oatmeal and raisin bread!” “You can have oatmeal and bread when you’re not running around from sunrise to twilight. I’ll make something heavy.” Mavis assured her as she drank the tea in one go, placing the cup in the basin. “Do you need the key to the cellar?” “Yeah, where’d you put it?” Mavis asked as she looked around. Lotus pointed to a hook next to the door and Mavis nodded, making her way towards the door so she could get to the cellar and get things for breakfast. When the door shut, Lotus squealed loudly.

She shot up from her chair and went to gather Seltzer in her arms for a careful hug, wary of his jutting horns. She lifted his hooves up so he could dance with her, laughing when he allowed it. “Oh she loves me! She’s making me breakfast! Oh my goodness! She loves me, she loves me!” She danced around and around, spinning until her stomach screamed for her to stop. Seltzer squirmed after the tizzy party stopped and Lotus released him. “Ooohh, I shouldn't have done that. Bleh, I feel dizzy. And hungry. I should eat something while I wait for her to come back.” Lotus decided and made her way to the backdoor but then thought better of it. “My fruit trees are in the front.” she remembered and then changed her route. Stepping outside, she made her way to her orchard. Her feet were bare and the grass was wet so of course muck and dirt clung to her toes and ankles. She didn’t mind the ick and so she continued her trek to her trees, her mind solely set on her stomach grumbles. ‘I want peaches. And maybe some lemons.’ she decided as she grabbed the ladder that was left leaning against her dirty picket fence and propped it against her peach tree. Lotus snatched her wicker basket and climbed up, ready to fill her basket up with yummy fruits. She was only half-way full when she felt arms wrap around her waist, tugging her down gently. “Uwahh! What?!?” She screamed as she looked around for the creature holding her. “Relax, it’s just me.” came a soothing rumble and Lotus went limp against the arm holding her. “Oh, I forgot you were in the cellar. What’re you doing?” “Taking you back inside. You’re wearing just your gown and it’s pretty sheer.” Mavis included as she heaved the little witch back to the house. “The only things that can see me are giants and they live across the mountains.” Lotus rolled her eyes as she gripped her basket. Mavis shook her head and led them to the door, placing the witch down on the mat and opening the door. Once the door was opened, Mavis recollected the witch and carried her inside much to Lotus’s flustered dismay. “I can walk!!” “I know, I’ve seen you do it before. But I need to know that you’re inside and that you’re safe.” Mavis assured her as she placed the witch on the couch. “Now, sit here and read your book, I put it on the table for you. I’m going to go make breakfast and then we can start this day off right.” “But I wann-” Lotus began to whine but was shut off by the scolding glare Mavis delivered. “You ‘wanna’ what?” Mavis demanded and Lotus scrunched back at the blatant display of dominance. “I wanna sit here and read this book you placed on the table.” Lotus meekly finished and Mavis shot her a smile. 

“Good. Now, if you need me, just holler.” With that, she left Lotus all alone with a basket of peaches and a book. Lotus went to grab for the book placed on the table but then snapped back in utter disgust. “I hate this book!” she muttered as she reached for a peach instead. The book was about the  _ Inner Workings of The Classic Female Body _ and the reason she hated it so much was because it was written by a male who seemed to not know what a woman was. Dallen had gotten her the book as a gift but she couldn’t find it in her to throw the book back at their face in offense. “Seltzer, come here!” she whispered to the fat beast and watched as he trotted towards her. “Good boy! Come up here with mommy! I’ll give you a peach!” She held the half-eaten fruit up for his inspection and watched as he sniffed at it. He then promptly turned and trotted towards the kitchen to where a heavenly aroma was being made. “You dumb cow! I should’ve settled for that python I saved in the river! I could surely do without you!” she yelled after him. Mavis poked her head out for a moment to give her a lopsided smile. “You’re screaming at the sheep thing again?” “He’s a geep and yes, I am! He’s spoiled rotten!” Lotus huffed as Mavis snorted and went back into the kitchen. Lotus was left to her own entertainment and so she decided to cave in and read the book. “This book is stupid!!” She threw the book at the wall, shooting it with her pointer before it hit the ground. It burst into ash and fell like snow onto the clean hardwood. “What was that?” came a call and Lotus grew hesitant. “I...sneezed?” she called back. “You sneezed and it made that noise?” “I have really bad allergies. Sometimes I’m surprised my nose doesn’t fly off my face.” Lotus reasoned as she wiped at her nose. “Well, I’m almost done with breakfast. Are you still hungry?” “Of course! I’ll be right there!” Lotus bounced as she made her way to the table. She was so hungry, maybe even starving. Lotus jumped around in her chair, bubbling up with excitement and curiosity. “I said I was  _ almost _ ready. Just sit for a little.” Mavis corrected and Lotus deflated a bit, her lips jutting out in a pout. “But I’m hungry now!” “I understand that but cooking takes a while. I’ll be done pretty soon.” Lotus groaned and put her head down, grumbling into the wood. Seltzer decided it was the perfect time to begin gnawing on the table legs. “Seltzer! Stop chewing on my table! You have a blanket!” Lotus huffed as she shoved him away with her foot. Seltzer made a noise of annoyance but settled on going to the blanket. “He already ate?” “Uh-huh. I fed him earlier so he should be fine.” Lotus glared down at the creature's butt, muttering under her breath about how the chubby beast always ate before her. Minutes passed but to Lotus, it felt like days. “Alright, I hope you’re ready for breakfast...what are you doing?” Mavis questioned. Her hands held steaming plates of food and here Lotus was, biting on a peach pit. She spat out the large seed and smiled. “I was just waiting for you to set the table. Is it time to eat?” “Uh, yeah. Here, move for a second.” Mavis prodded and Lotus stood up to make room. After the plates were placed on the table, the pair sat down to dig in. 

“Uhm, what is this?” “Bear and wild pig with thick porridge. It’s good, it’ll stick to you for the rest of the day.” Mavis said and Lotus made a face. “I don’t remember killing a bear.” “Well, someone did. I found this in the cellar.” And with that, the conversation was over. Lotus was very hesitant to eat the porridge but she was so very hungry. She took a glob and poured it into her mouth. It was surprisingly...bland. “Eck, this taste like air!” Lotus complained. Mavis shrugged and continued eating. “At least try the bear.” “Uh-uh, it looks weird.” Lotus gagged as she pushed the plate away. Mavis sighed and broke a piece of venison off for Lotus to try. “Here,” Mavis held the piece out for the little witch to nibble on. Lotus leaned forward and took a teeny,  _ tiny  _ bite and chewed while Mavis stared on with unamused eyes. “Oooh, that’s nice! Can I have that piece?” “Sure. And you can have the one on your plate.” Mavis promised as she fed the rest to Lotus who ate the meat eagerly. Mavis was satisfied with her little accomplishment and pushed Lotus’s plate back to her. The pair ate in conversation, Lotus very animated once her belly was filled. “How did you learn to cook so well?” “I used to camp out near a human town when I was little and watched the women cook for their men. I guess I just caught on and tried some things out on my own once I got the hang of it.” Mavis answered as she finished her plate. “Hey, do you want my porridge?” “Nope, you gotta eat 4 more spoonfuls before I can take it.” Lotus made a face of disgust and shook her head. “It tastes like paper!” “It does not. Here,” Mavis once again took it upon herself to cater to the stubborn witch. She scooped up a spoonful of the gloop and leaned towards Lotus. “Open your mouth.” “Mmm!” Lotus pressed her lips into thin lines, shaking her head. “It’s good for you. Matter of fact, I can prove it.” “No you can-ACK!!!” Before Lotus could backtrack her sentence, the spoon was shoved into her mouth and the gloop was sliding down her throat. “You sleazy woman, don’t do-MMPH!!!!” Another spoonful. Only two more to go. “STOP IT RI-AGGGH!!!” One more spoonful. Lotus’s cheeks were filled to the point of swelling and a small stream was pouring out of her mouth. She swallowed the glump and Mavis scooped the sticky dribble into her mouth with a small smile. 

“Can you take one more for me? Just one more?” “....” Lotus had no choice but to open her mouth and obey. “Good girl.” came the soft praise and the icky spoon rested on her tongue, dripping the goop down her throat. “See, all done. Now I can take it.” Mavis reached over and pinched her cheek, laughing when Lotus gave her a heated glare. “Ok ok ok. I’ll eat the rest. You did so well. It wasn’t that bad.” “It was so nasty!” Lotus huffed. Mavis felt her heart swell. Goodness, everything was moving so fast. One day she was sleeping in caves and fishing for her next meal and now she was living with a little witch that made her feel like they knew each other for years. But witches belonged with warlocks and ogresses belonged with ogres. A witch and an ogress? It would never work. They were both females. What if Lotus didn’t feel the same as she did? She peered over to where Lotus was staring at her with glazed over eyes, a blush skittering across her face. Ok, maybe Lotus felt the same but that didn’t mean Mavis should act on it. It just meant that when Mavis was feeling brave, she wouldn’t get rejected. “Hey! You said you’d eat it!” Lotus squealed and pointed to the bowl filled with porridge. Mavis snorted and began eating, making sure to keep eye contact with her. Lotus rolled her eyes and gathered the plates, her reddened ears giving her away. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t do that, you’ll mess up your hair.” Mavis scolded as she reached behind Lotus. The two had finished eating and wanted to get dressed. Lotus was trying to pull on an oversized shirt when Mavis began to tsk at her. “My hair is fine, I’ll be able to fix it again!” “No you will not! We won’t have time!” Mavis roared back. Lotus stamped her feet and turned to glare up at the beast above her. “I will have enough time to do my hair! If you haven’t noticed, I have been doing this for years now! I don’t even need to do anything special to it!” Lotus snapped as she ruffled her hair to at least try and prove a point. Sure, she didn’t need to do anything special to it but it would still be time consuming for her. “What’re you going to do to it?” “I’m going to braid it so it won’t get in my way when I’m visiting my friend! What’re you going to do about your hair, hm? You can’t just assume the sweat won’t just fall out your face!” Lotus nagged as she yanked on the shirt and tucked it into her pants. Mavis rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning up her shirt. “Which shoes are you going to wear?” “None.” Mavis announced and Lotus gasped. “You are not leaving this plot with no shoes on your feet! What if you step in ichor matter? You’ll lose your toes! I have those heavy boots that can’t fit me, wear them.” Lotus demanded as she went to her vanity. As she brushed her hair, Mavis was last seen groaning and thundering out of the room to look for the heavy boots. “Where’d you put them?” came a rumbling shout and Lotus shook her head. “Next to the couch, under the shelf where I keep my newt eyes!” Lotus reminded her and began braiding her hair.

‘Oh gosh, we sound like an old married couple, bickering like humans do.’ Lotus laughed to herself as she continued with her hair. “Are these it?” “I don’t know Mavis, maybe if you brought them to me I would be able to IDENTIFY THEM!!” Lotus yelled in annoyance. The thundering came back and with it, an irritated ogress. “These?” she held the boots high and Lotus turned to look them over. “Yes, those are the ones. Did you try them on?” “No.” “Why not?” “Because I didn’t know if these were the shoes or not.” Mavis snipped as she sat on the bed so she could try the shoes on. Lotus stood with her hands on her hips. “Don’t get cross with me, I’m just trying to help you out!” “Well, you were getting cross with me earlier so I think it’s only fair.” Mavis singsonged. Lotus came to stand in front of her, watching with careful eyes so she could point out any mistakes. “Do they fit?” “Yes but only by a smidge. I can grow into them well, if that’s what you’re asking.” “I wasn’t asking that, I was asking if you could fit them or not.” “Well I said I could but only by a smidge, what more do you want from me?” Mavis grunted as Lotus crossed her arms over her chest, total brat stance. “I’m not asking for too much Mavis. Anyway, are you ready to go or not?” “Only if you are. Do you have everything?” “Not my rubbers so no, I don’t have everything.” Mavis sighed loudly, causing Lotus to snap at attention. “What’s all the huff and puff for?” “You don’t have your rubbers on, you don’t have your bucket with you, and yet you felt the need to come and yell at me about not having my shoes on. Go put your shoes on then we can go.” Lotus grumbled a bit but turned to go get her boots, upset that she forgot the one key detail she needed to ensure she won the battle. Mavis followed along, waiting for the little witch to put her shoes on. 

“I could do without the audience!” “Should’ve thought about that when you decided to stare at me putting on my shoes.” Mavis gave a monotone response to which enraged Lotus. She pulled on her boots and gathered her pail. “You know where the tools are, correct?” “Yes, I found them yesterday when you were in your spell room. I’m moving them later on, they have no need in that shed. And I’ll clean them.” Mavis groused just as Seltzer clomped by. Lotus grabbed him, cooing at his fuzzy face with a smile. “You’re taking him with you?” “Yes, he deserves some fresh air. Let’s go shall we?” Lotus cocked her head to peer up at the ogress who nodded and opened the door. Once they were out, they walked towards the curtain of thistle and thorns. “Remember to meet me back here, ok? I’ll be finished in two hours.” “Ok. You’ll be safe, right?” Lotus asked in that sugar sweet voice and Mavis rolled her eyes, snickering under her breath when Lotus deflated a bit. “I’ll be fine. You go and have fun, alright? Bring home a big one.” Mavis cooed as she reached down to pinch her cheek. They parted ways, Lotus going to the creek and Mavis going to the deep end of the forest. I’ll go back and forth between our two loving ladies but you have to be on your toes. Luckily, it won’t be too long. Confusion is a weakness. Lotus chose the left path again and made her way down to the bank, her rubbers squishing in the muck. “Oooh Jinnerbug? You there?” Lotus called as she placed her pail down at her usual spot and released Seltzer. “Listen here you big oaf! If you send another MerElf up here to do your dirty work, I’m kicking you  _ and  _ him into the creek, got that?” Sapphire eyes blinked up and she shooed him away. A head popped up out of the creek and turned ivory eyes onto her.

“Jinnerbug!” “Ooh Lotus! I haven’t seen you in a while! You missed yesterday. How come?” Jinnerbug swam up to the bank and waited for Lotus to wad in with a huge smile.

Before Lotus could speak, Jinnerbug yanked her down to gift her with a soaked kiss, her watery lips warm against hers. “It’s because I fell in love yesterday!” “In love?!? With who? Oh, you have got to tell me!!” Jinnerbug squealed and Lotus began her tale. “You fell in love with the ogress? My my, how rare! I thought you would’ve found a warlock more your speed but an ogress is still mighty fine!” Jinnerbug cheered as Lotus covered her flush face. “But I feel so bad.” “Why? Is she not treating you well? I’ll drown her, just tell me when!” Jinnerbug threatened and Lotus laughed. “No no. It’s just, as soon as I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was my someone. I feel like my entire life was written in her eyes yet we just met yesterday!” “So what? My parents got binded as soon as they laid eyes on one another. What’s wrong with falling in love so fast, huh? It just means your heart knows what it wants so forget what other people say. Trust your heart and trust your inner workings!” Jinnerbug urged as Lotus bit her lip. “I wonder if she feels the same way. I wanna tell her so bad but what if she just wants me for my land?” “Oh yes, you do have very good land. But after a while, land won’t mean a thing if you’re lonely. I think you should wait a few months or so, then give it a shot!” Lotus felt her heart stumble a bit. A few months? How could she wait a few months when her entire soul wanted Mavis now? Mavis was no better. Even as she was hunting, her mind was circled around Lotus. She had caught quite a lot of game and she was mighty proud of herself. You see, near the baseline, there are a ton of regular animals to catch and eat. From rabbits to bear to deer, Mavis had easy pickings. ‘I wonder if she even likes rabbit?’ Mavis thought to herself as she snapped the neck of a fluffed rabbit. ‘I hope she does since I have way too much.’ Mavis shrugged as she lugged on down towards the baseline where the humans roamed. She peered out behind trees so she could watch them without being seen. 

“Oh darling look! Flowers!” came a feminine voice that caused Mavis to peer over and see what it was. It was a woman with long blonde hair and a wide, childlike smile. “Hmm, right you are. Would you like some?” came a deep baritone. The woman nodded with glee and clutched her darlings arm, tugging him towards the flowers. Mavis watched in awe as the pair bought the flowers and the woman graced his face with many kisses. “I could...I could do that. I could bring her flowers!” Her heart grew excited. Oh, to see the look on her face when she presented flowers to her! Her flaxen eyes would be shining! Mavis quickly trekked back into the forest to begin looking for flowers of all shades, hues, and types. The lovestruck pair spent their respective two hours far apart, each feeling jittery when they noticed it was time to meet again. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jinnerbug, I promise you.” “Ok! Don’t forget to bring me that book you were talking about earlier. What was it called?” “ _ Human Anatomy _ . I’ll remember!” With that, Lotus gathered her things and left. Mavis plucked the last flower she could hold and made her way back to the plot. Each had a song in their heart and butterflies in their tummies, scared yet excited to see one another. Lotus got to the thistle first, bouncing on her toes with a smile. She caught a big fish, a trout to be somewhat precise, and she wanted Mavis to cook it and be proud. The rumble of the earth gave Mavis away and Lotus perked up with rosy cheeks. “Mavis, you’re back! And you caught a ton of game!” Lotus called out as Mavis walked up to her. She was taken aback when a cluster of bloody flowers was thrusted into her face. “Eh…?” she managed to peep as she peered over the clumps of weeds. The flowers were not professionally picked nor snipped so the roots and dirt were all attached. 

The blood added an ominous glow to them and so Lotus found it appealing. “I picked these for you! I, uhm, I saw some and thought you didn’t have enough flowers and so I picked some...yeah.” Mavis stammered as she continued holding the cluster with shaky fingers. Lotus squealed, her cheeks lighting up with a newfound cherry hue. “Oh my! These flowers are stunning! I love them so much! How did you get the blood all over them?” “Oh you know, stuff just kinda happened.” Mavis sheepishly stated as Lotus took hold of the pretty flowers. She took a big whiff and sighed happily, moaning softly at the lingering scent. “This smells so fresh, you must’ve just picked them! I can’t wait to press them, they’ll look lovely in my book of flowers.” “You won’t put them in a vase?” Mavis felt her heart swell when Lotus peered up at her with blashful flaxen pupils. “Oh, I never thought of doing that. I suppose I can, I would love to see them everyday. After they die, I can press them into my flower book. Oh! I caught you a big trout! One of the biggest in the creek!” Lotus held up her prize, smiling widely when Mavis whistled. “My, that sure is big. How about we take it inside and clean it before we go?” “Ok!” Lotus led the way into the thistle and practically skipped home. Once inside the house, Lotus began laying everything on the table like an over-eager child. “Can I help with the fish or do you want me to skin the rabbits?” she bounced on her toes as she tried to peer over at what Mavis was busy doing. “I think I can handle everything. How about you go out to your orchard and pick some fruit to give to your friend? Nothing grows well in the mountains so a little bit of fruit never hurt anyone.” Lotus pouted, her bottom lip jutting as she looked around. “But I wanted to help!” “I understand that but I can easily do this by myself.” Mavis urged as she nudged the witch towards the front door. Lotus wanted to argue but thought of the perks that this may bring. This would give her some time to figure herself out.

“Oh alright. How long will it take you?” “About an hour and a half. It’ll be done in a flash.” Mavis promised. Lotus seemed to accept that answer, grabbing the door handle and giving it a full yank. “I’ll be right outside if you need me!” “Ok, see you soon.” Lotus closed the door behind her and hurriedly made her way to the orchard. Gathering a basket, she made her way to her peach tree since the ladder was already there. She climbed up with timid steps, hoping she wouldn’t fall and cause another fuss. “These peaches are looking fairly plump! Perfect for picking! I hope Aster likes peaches.” And so, her little hour was soaked up collecting fruits. “Lotus, I’m finished. Are you done?” came a call and Lotus finished placing the last plum into her basket. “Oh, I’m finished! I just need to climb down and be extremely careful.” “Stay where you are, I’ll help you down.” The ground thundered under the weight and Lotus stayed where she was, trying her hardest not to wiggle from the strain. Mavis seemed to take her time getting to the orchard but she came just before Lotus gave up waiting on her. “Oh goodness, you sure took your time! Ewww, you smell like insides!!! Eek, don’t just grab me like that, I’ll drop my basket!” Lotus snickered as Mavis manhandled her. “Of course I smell like insides, I was just skinning and gutting game for the past hour. And I can grab you anyway I want, you’re so easy to pick up!” Mavis laughed as she tickled Lotus and beamed when she began choking on loose giggles. “Ohohoh, don’t do that! Stopp, I’ll drop my basket!” Lotus snorted as she clutched her basket. They made their way back into the house and began to gather things they were positive they needed. “We don’t need that.” Mavis grunted as Lotus tried to shove a bottle of ichor matter into a bag. “Why not? What if we run into danger?” a blank stare was the answer she received and Lotus seemed to agree with it. “Ok, you’re right. I’ll leave it here. Well then, I assume we’re ready.” Lotus mustered as she went to pick up her basket filled with fruit. “Are we going to bring your animal?” “Uh...maybe? I think I have something to carry him in so he doesn’t have to walk so far but I doubt he’d wanna go.” With that, Lotus made her way to the front door with her hands on hips. A raised brow was directed to her and Lotus rolled her eyes. “We gotta go! It’ll be sunset soon and Aster will be asleep by the time we get there if we take any longer.” “Ok ok, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to the mountains was a slow and a mighty dangerous one. Lotus was graceful and moved with careful steps but Mavis? She was an ogress for a reason and because of that, grace wasn’t her best skill. “Take your time with this one. If you move too swiftly, you’ll fall all the way down to the bottom.” Lotus reminded her for the third time and it was starting to piss her off. “I got it the first two times you said it. I’m not stupid.” Mavis snapped as she moved her foot slightly to make it to the next stepping stone. Lotus ‘humphed’ and turned to continue moving forward, her attitude thinned and wary. Mavis finally made it past the quaking stones and tried to catch up with Lotus, waiting with precision as the little witch jumped over a fallen tree and landed with quiet feet. Her sage hair was braided and frayed but she paid it no mind as she tried to climb up the side of the mountain with the basket. “Hold on now, you’ll drop the basket if you keep that up.” Mavis corrected as she made her way towards Lotus but stopped in her tracks as the little witch continued to climb, her tight grip keeping the fruit unharmed. Sweat was breaking out on her cute little face and Mavis felt lost in the moment, her mind trying to collect enough memory to burn into her brain. “Don’t just stand there gawking at the sun! We have to hurry before Aster falls asleep!” Lotus shouted from where she stood. She was balanced on a steep ledge and seemed to defy gravity as she leaned forward to give a heated glare. Mavis clambered up and felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs when she tried to lift her upper body towards the ledge. “Do you need a hand or shall I continue forward..?” Lotus was now peering down at her with bland eyes, the fire hidden behind her monotone emotions as she held out a hand for grabbing.

Mavis lifted a hand to latch onto Lotus’s and was surprised to find herself being lifted up with a smoldering ease. “How did you do that?” Mavis asked as she dusted herself off. Lotus held her hands up and wiggled her fingers. “Magic and blood.” came the blunt reply. Before Mavis could further question the response, Lotus was moving forward and into a large cave. Mavis chased after her and skidded to a stop when Lotus turned to press a finger to her lips. “Don’t make a sound. Aster doesn’t do kindly to strangers so please wait a few until I come back.” With that, Lotus moved deeper into the cave, leaving Mavis all by herself. A few minutes later, Lotus popped up with wide eyes and frantic movement. “What’s wrong?” “MOVE!!” Lotus screamed as she grabbed the ogress and yanked her to the cave wall, hissing when their backs collided with stone. A stream of heated gold and ginger flew past them in a flurried motion and it felt so close, so close to melting their skin straight off the bone. The stream didn’t seem to let up and Mavis felt herself begin to sweat buckets, her skin sticky and heavy but Lotus didn’t seem to mind the heat. Her flaxen eyes were eager to take in the brash color and her fingers itched forward to touch. “LOTUS!” Mavis snapped just as Lotus raised her fingers to pet the flames. Suddenly, the stream stopped and all that was left was heated air. Lotus shook her head, her mind filled with what felt like ash and close calls. “What was that back there?!?” Mavis growled as she rounded the witch. Lotus seemed shocked by the tone. “I was just-” “Just what? Trying to kill yourself? Lotus, you can’t just do that!! Hasn’t anyone ever taught you basic skills?” Mavis roared as she pulled at her hair. She was beyond frustrated, her heart racing a mile a minute as she walked in tight circles. Lotus was no better, her eyes filling with silver as she wiped them away.

“You have no right to yell at me, I do this all the time when I’m by myself so just calm down!!” “That’s the thing!!! You’re doing things you’d usually do by yourself but guess what? YOU’RE NOT ALONE RIGHT NOW! Imagine if you touched the fire and died? What then? How would I be able to carry on without you here to guide the way? What would happen to the plot, your home, your geep? You’d throw that all away because you’re so used to being all alone!” Mavis shouted coldly. Lotus felt tears leak down her cheek but she kept a pouty scowl on her face. The cave began to thunder and the women turned to look at what it may be. Mavis bared her teeth and prepared herself for a fight, her eyes narrowed and ready for whatever was coming. Lotus was busy wiping her tears away and couldn’t truly see past the watery blur, her eyes red and stung. “Why are you crying?” came a wistful voice and a wave of calming came over Mavis. “I’m upset.” Lotus replied as the being peeked its head further out. Cobalt eyes stared at the sniffling witch and flint hair rolled down broad shoulders, long and thick. Scars criss-crossed their chest and muscles flexed with every movement, their confidence high and mighty. A jade tail swung behind them and scales littered their tummy, something much like Dallen’s. Horns protruded out of their head, one chipped and curled while the other was broken and stubby. Their arms were built to destroy and ended with jade claws, sharp and lethal. They wore pants, thank goodness. This being was quite tall, about 7ft and towered over Mavis. “And who are you?” The question was much different than when Dallen said it.

The tone was softer and deep, coming off as something true. “Her name is Mavis. She’s a friend of mine.” Lotus spoke carefully as she wiped the rest of her tears away. He cocked his head to the side and took the being in from her toes to her head. “Is she the one who made you cry?” he asked as he made his way to Lotus. “No, I made myself cry by being an idiot.” Lotus assured as she pouted, her glare almost breaking a hole into the ground. Aster held his hand out for Lotus to take and she took it, laughing when he gently pulled her from the stone wall and spun her around. “You’re not an idiot. Why, you’re pretty smart to me.” “You’re just saying that!!” Lotus giggled as he gripped her hips, lifting her into the air and giving her a spin. Mavis watched this interaction with possessive eyes, restraining herself from ripping his hands off of the witch. The pair seemed to be in their own world, laughing and dancing as Mavis stood and watched. “Ahh, your friend looks left out. Mavis, was it? Come over and join me in a dance.” Mavis coiled back in disgust as the dragon came closer to her, her hands coming up to protect her from the embrace. “I don’t dance.” “Everyone dances. Even a dragon with two left feet.” he laughed as he grabbed her tense hands and began waltzing. Her body was stiff as Aster tried his best to warm her up, her eye twitching as he began singing a ballad loudly. Lotus joined in, her voice carrying alongside his as she swayed with her invisible partner. “I don’t want to be alone tonight...I wanna be with you more than ever...forget the worry and try to fall in love with me like you did back in December....the snow fall looked so good against your warm skin and I just wanna fall in love again.” Lotus and Aster sang as Mavis moved dumbly along.

Lotus came sweeping in and took Mavis’s hands while Aster moved along to continue singing, his long hair flying as he laughed.

Lotus was much smaller than Aster but her hands were soft and her nails weren’t scraping her wrist so Mavis took them with a soft smile. Sure, Mavis couldn’t dance but Lotus didn’t seem to mind as she leaned in to rest her head on her stomach. “Aster darling, are you coming back to bed?” came a soft yawn and Mavis lifted her head to see a mess of scarlet hair poking from around the corner, moss colored horns jutting out of their mane, curled and perfect. Their face was a mess of dried drool lines and those eyes. Why, they were pools of buttermilk with soft ginger accents, so large and doe-like. Their hands also had sharp black claws at the ends of their fingers and Mavis found herself staring at the long, thin moss tail wrapped around their ankle. Scales were seen crossing their neck, looking more like moss than anything, and some peeked from underneath the shirt they wore. Goodness, this man was so beautiful that Mavis felt envious when Aster went to comfort them. “Mmm, I’m sorry dear. I must’ve lost track of time. Was I gone for too long?” “Oh no, only 10 minutes but the bed grew cold and I started to miss you.” A blush skirted across their face as it was peppered in kisses. “Oh Pollux, I’m sorry to steal Aster from you, I just wanted to check up on him for a moment. Ooh! This is my friend, Mavis. Mavis is Aster’s partner, Pollux. He’s a Wyvern!” Lotus bounced as she introduced the two. Pollux gave a shy smile and held his hand out for greeting. “It’s nice to meet you. Lotus hasn’t had many friends lately so hearing this really warms my heart.” he beamed as Mavis shook his hand with a laugh. “Well, I haven’t had many friends in my time so meeting more of her friends is keeping me on my toes.” “Of course! If you don’t mind me asking, what is your species? Lotus blurted out mine and I would love to know what you may be.” he asked with those perfect buttermilk eyes and Mavis felt herself cave slowly.

“I’m an...ogress.” “An ogress? I haven’t seen an ogress in a decade. My, how I miss them. I used to know one, she was just the sweetest thing and she always gave Aster and I a gift every time she would come over. Dreadful that she moved North.” Pollux sweetly sighed as he turned to give a sleepy eye to his husband. “Well then ladies, I best be going. I don’t want to drain my partner before he has a chance to get to bed. Don’t forget to stop by again.” Aster smiled and Lotus nodded, her eyes filled with that fire all over again. “I hope you guys enjoy the fruit and game! We’ll stop by sometime soon if anything happens.” Lotus promised as she gathered Mavis’s hand, gripping the appendage tightly against her. After their final goodbye, Mavis and Lotus made their way down the mountain. “We didn't spend an hour with Aster.” That’s because he was sleeping with his partner before we came along.” Lotus informed her. There were so many questions swimming inside Mavis’s mind that she felt dizzy. “So, is Pollux a male?” “Yep.” “And Aster is a male as well?” “Right.” “And they’re mates?” “Spot on.” “And they mate with one another?” “I would assume so.” “And they like being with one another?” “Yes. Those two have been together ever since I moved here 400 years ago.” Lotus answered as Mavis threw more questions her way. “Does anyone else know they are together?” “Uh, I think so. Dallen knows, Jinnerbug knows, and like half of the mountain knows.” “Does anyone care that they are together?” “Some of the Elders think it’s wrong for them to be together but other than that, no. We need Aster and Pollux, they are our air force so the Elders can’t really complain much. They don’t really like interbred species that much but they push it aside, especially if it’s between two of our most favorable members. Like, for example, me.”

Mavis raised a brow and motioned for Lotus to continue. “Well, a few years ago, the Elders assumed I was trying to court my friend Jinnerbug and sent a letter stating that if I wanted to court her, I could and I would still be able to stay on the stands. You see, I am in charge of the well being of the magical creatures here and I also run our military in a way. Jinnerbug is a royal heir to all the bodies of water in the forest, which is a ton, and since she and I maintain important parts of this forest, we’re allowed to interbreed our species if we wanted. I sent a letter back stating that I wasn’t planning on courting Jinnerbug until I was positive we would be well together so they backed off. When Aster was courting Pollux, we allowed it and actually encouraged them to get together. Their children will be strong if they plan to have some.” Lotus listed as she jumped from stone to stone, only the tips of her shoes touching the rocks as she made it to the other side. “What about me and you? What if I tried to court you?” Mavis blurted out as she tried to clamber to the other side. Lotus turned with a soft smile, her cheeks a bright pink. “They would try to see what you are capable of. My uncle Caron would want me to settle down with someone strong and able to protect me. You could be a warrior, a healer, a baker, a blacksmith, but it has to be compatible with my position. If it isn’t, the Elders would surely shun you out and force you to leave or they’ll make me behead you.” Lotus shrugged as she grabbed hold of a low hanging branch and began swinging. “They’d make you?” “Yes, it’s my job. I don’t think you should worry that much, the Elders always take my word when it comes to courting.” “Are you still trying to court Jinnerbug?” Mavis asked and Lotus nodded. “On countless meetings, I tried to court her and she tried to court me. To this day, I still go and see her, which is a courting step. Having her see me everyday would surely put me in a good spot with her. I give her a kiss and she gives me one, which lets her know I’m still in the courting mood. I give her books and sometimes, I give her a jewel or gem. She helps me fish and tells me news when I need to hear it."

The only reason I haven’t tried to properly bind with her is because one, it’s hard to mate in water and that’s where she’s strongest and two, I have my eyes on someone else.” Lotus let go of the branch and continued on her way down the mountain. “So, you’re still courting her?” “In a way, I’m still courting her but that is only because another dominating species hasn’t swept her off her feet nor mine. I am the only other dominating species that wants to court her. Only dominating species can court submitting species. I’m a null species, something that can either court or be courted.” Lotus informed as she jumped down the side of the mountain and into the forest. Hmm. The walk went by quickly. “We can go see her, if you want. Her home lake is around here.” “Sure.” Mavis said through gritted teeth. Lotus didn’t pick up the hostile tone so she changed her route to Jinnerbugs home lake. Mavis kept close to Lotus as the little witch continued talking about Jinnerbug and what to expect from the eccentric water nymph. “Ok so when you get there, she’ll probably be sleeping on a log or something but she’s a light sleeper so it’s fine.” “Joy.” Mavis grunted. The trek to the lake wasn’t a long one and before long, the pair was graced by the large body of water. “There she is. She always sleeps above water so she’ll be able to hear better. JINNERBUG!” Lotus shouted as she ran down to the soppy bank, her eyes wide and happy. Jinnerbug looked up from where she was laying and squealed with joy when she saw who it was. Mavis walked down to the bank just as Jinnerbug dove into the water. Lotus was already waist deep in water when she was pulled down and gave Mavis a fright, her ginger orbs wide with fear as she raced to the lake. She skidded to a stop when Lotus came back up with a laugh, her hair unraveled and soaked, her shirt sheer with water. She was holding Jinnerbug up, watery thighs wrapped around her as she began placing kisses against her watery skin. Teal strands were swept away with caring hands as they went under again, a loud laugh being heard far and wide. Mavis watched with irritated eyes as they came back up for air and more laughter.

This time, Jinnerbug was cupping Lotus’s face with a look of fondness. “Lottie, what’re you doing here? You miss me?” “Nah, I wanted to show you a friend of mine. She’s on the bank right now, want to meet her?” “Uh-huh!” Jinnerbug laughed as Lotus carried her to the bank. Mavis was pissed beyond reason. It wasn’t like Lotus knew Mavis was trying to court her. She also said she had eyes for someone else! “Mavis, come down here! I want you to meet Jinnerbug!” “Hello!” Jinnerbug waved as Mavis made her way down to greet her. Lotus couldn’t seem to let the water nymph down, the being clinging to her like...well...water! “I’m Jinnerbug! I’m Lotus’s best friend in the entire world! You must be Mavis! I’ve heard so much about you!” Jinnerbug giggled and held her hand out in greeting, her mouth curved in a bright smile. “Pleasure.” Mavis curtly stated.

She didn’t shake Jinnerbugs hand but Jinnerbug took no offense to it, only smiling something brighter. “Well. It’s been a minute hasn’t it? I’ve missed you Lottie.” “I was gone for about an hour. I went up to the mountains to see Aster but it was cut short since Pollux was so sleepy. Weren’t you sleeping?” Lotus teased as she pinched her cheek. Jinnerbug laughed and pushed the hand away, turning to rest her head on Lotus shoulder and peek at Mavis with large ivory eyes. “Yeah but you’re here now and I’d rather be talking to you and your friend.” she whined as she twirled a strand of sage between her lithe fingers, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Mavis was unamused with this display of control, utterly smashing down any emotions that went towards Jinnerbug. Lotus couldn’t seem to pick up the movement and continued to coddle the nymph. “Lotus, we have to go. You wanted to do spells didn’t you?” Mavis interjected just as Jinnerbug planted another kiss to Lotus’s cheek. “Ooh, that is true! I’m sorry Jinner but I have lots of spells I want to do. I’ll stop by tomorrow.” Lotus promised. Jinnerbug pouted but knew she had to give up on her little ruse.

“Oh alright, I do have to go back to sleep. And I’ll be holding you up to that little promise. Kisses before you go?” Jinnerbug pursed her lips and Lotus blushed a bit, turning to Mavis to give her a small excuse. “It’ll only be but a moment.” Lotus assured as she turned to give Jinnerbug a press of the lips. Mavis swore those ivory eyes were taunting her, teasing her in a way that said, ‘this could be you if you go for it.’. Mavis turned her gaze into something solid and those ivory eyes looked to be laughing at her as she continued to kiss the one she loved. Mavis growled loudly, baring her teeth and watched as Jinnerbug seemed to get the message. Lotus pinched her cheek when they broke apart, laughing when Jinnerbug spat a stream of water at her. “You’re not courting somebody are you Lottie?” Jinnerbug asked as she looped her arms around her neck. “I don’t think I can court someone, I’m not demanding enough. Well, only to you but that’s because you like me enough to submit.” “Submitting to you is so easy though. But, I think someone is trying to court you. I smell it on you. If you’re not binded by next month, you’re mine for the taking.” Jinnerbug hinted as she fell back into the water. With another farewell, Jinnerbug swam back to her log. “Weird. I wonder what she meant by that. Let’s go before Seltzer eats through my spell books.” Lotus said and Mavis turned a snarling scowl to the lake. A threat? How forward this Jinnerbug creature was! She seemed serious enough, her lips coiled into a rosy smirk when she dipped back into the water. Such a seductive being that Jinnerbug is, using her little water games to throw Lotus off track. “Are you coming or not? We have to get home before nightfall. Gahh, my shirt is dripping. Hold on for a moment.” Mavis turned to see Lotus peel her shirt off, exposing her laced bra and toned tummy. Wringing the shirt out, Lotus began walking home. “Jinnerbug sure did a number on me. She must’ve missed me a lot today.” “I’m going to court you.” Mavis said bluntly, stopping Lotus in her tracks.

The air was tense and silent until Lotus gave a brash laugh. She threw her head back and continued to laugh until her cheeks burned. She laughed until her breathing became short and she passed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Mavis was shocked by the insult but hurridley gathered the little witch in her arms and raced home, scared and urgent. Lotus woke up just as they graced the plot and continued where she left off. “OH MY GOODNESS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN’T BREATHE, I CAN’T BREATHE!!!!” she gasped. Mavis felt that the right thing to do now was to let the little witch go. And that’s exactly what she did. “OW!!! Why’d you do that for?” Lotus whined as she sat up and glared at Mavis with flaxen fire. “Because you seem to find everything so funny!” “Because it was funny! Who’d want to court me? Literally no one!” Lotus shrugged as she stood up. Mavis was taken aback by the casual self-destruction. “Look, I know what you’re thinking but it’s true. I’ve been alive for decades, I have lived in this area for 400 years and yet, no one has come banging on my door announcing that I am someone they want to court. I take no offense to it, I’ve seen couples come and go.” Lotus assured her as she made her way to the door. “So that’s why you laughed at me? What about Jinnerbug? Isn’t she trying to court you?” “I laughed at you because it's been years since someone has taken an interest in me, for what I am and not for my plot or for my position in the stands. Jinnerbug has an interest in me, sure, but she’s a water nymph. Water nymphs attach to things that attract them, like shiny things and such. They are playful creatures and have no remorse for those they wronged."

"They have multiple partners at a time and when they’re done with them, they leave without a say-so. Jinnerbug is literally my last resort.” Lotus giggled as she pushed the door open and called for Seltzer. Mavis clambered in behind her and closed the door, looking over at Lotus with determined eyes. “I mean it. I’m going to court you and you won’t have to worry about Jinnerbug or anyone else.” Lotus looked her over with that same flaxen fire, those smoldering pupils warming her stone heart. “If you think you can do it, by all means do your thing. But remember big girl,” Lotus sashayed to the ogress with a sultry stir of her hips and a lit smile, her breast cupped in that perfect laced powder bra and Mavis thought she was going to pass out herself. Arms looped around her neck and the soft brush of Lotus’s nose claimed her jawline, making a string of blush erupt on her face. “I don’t like candle lit dinners and fresh picked flowers. I want something that can stain my fingers and make my eyes roll in ecstasy.” came her final hum and just like that, that warm heat was gone and Mavis was left gaping. “Ecstasy..?” Mavis squeaked to herself and Lotus giggled, her lip getting caught between her teeth. “In the worst way.” Lotus wiggled her brow to get her suggestion across. “You’re serious? You mean it, honestly and truly?” “Oh I mean it. I want whatever you can throw at me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Something over a month or two had passed and our loving ladies found themselves in a little pocket of happiness. When Lotus challenged the ogress, she wasn’t expecting a full-on courting but Mavis was a woman of her word apparently. “Mavis…” “Yes Otto?” came a muffled reply and Lotus laughed. “Let me go or I’ll never be able to finish my spells.” The ogress seemed keen on clinging to the smaller woman like she was a leech. “But you’re waaarm~” “If you let me go, I can get some firewood and I’ll heat this baby up?” Lotus offered as she twirled a strand of merlot between her lethal fingers, tugging on it gently. A groan sounded out and a pair of ginger marbles turned to peek at her. “Don’t pull my hair unless you want something.” “Funny, I don’t remember you saying that a week ago.” Lotus laughed as she began peppering kisses on her face. The snow season hit and the pair was stuck inside for the day but lucky for them, they had plenty of food and firewood. “Don’t you want to lay here with me? Forget those silly spells and just snuggle with me?” “I wouldn’t want to sit with you even if it meant immortality.” Lotus mocked as she stuck her tongue out and blew a wet raspberry. Mavis made a choking noise, pretending to fall against the mattress with a pout. “Oh darling, you wound me.” Lotus turned her head slightly, rubbing her nose against Mavis’s jawline in a soothing way. She laughed when she felt warm hands rub against her belly, her body hot with energy. “Mmm, you have to let me go. I need to get the firewood.” “We have plenty.” “Then what about my spells?” “How about a nap?” Mavis offered and Lotus seemed to weigh her options. “How about you read this book to me?” “Which one?” Mavis asked as Lotus reached over and grabbed the book sitting on her nightstand. “Not that one again Otto, I am so tired of this book.” “But Mavy, I really want to hear it again!! Please!” Lotus pleaded and Mavis felt her resolve cracking under the pressure of her whine.

“Fine, give it here.” Mavis rolled her eyes when Lotus squealed happily. The little witch knew Mavis wasn’t going to say no to her. “Alright, here we go.” Mavis began and Lotus stopped her with a hand raise. She watched as Lotus climbed on top of her and snuggled into her neck, breathing in her lovely scent. “Are you going to fall asleep?” “No, who do you take me for?” Lotus rejected and motioned for Mavis to continue. Lotus, like all witches, was a liar. As soon as Mavis began the first chapter, Lotus was busy snoring Z’s. Mavis didn’t want to shake her awake but felt a sense of pride fill inside of her. Ever since she started to court Lotus, the little witch became very lax and comfortable. She didn’t play hard-to-get nor did she reject any gifts thrown her way, making it much easier for Mavis to slide her way into her life. And who could’ve guessed the little witch was so flexible and rough, her eyes filling with liquid flames when she was getting her fill of pleasure from the ogress. Surely not Mavis. The pair slept for an hour, Mavis’s snores taking over the room as they dozed off. Lotus twitched a lot and sometimes jolted herself awake which always caused Mavis to stir and wake up as well. This time was no different. Lotus jolted, her left leg starting then her right leg ending. She woke with a gasp, her eyes droopy and tired. Mavis stirred awake, offering protection even in her blurry state. “What’s wrong Otus? Night terror?” “ No, what do you take me for? I don’t get night terrors, night terrors get me.” Lotus slurred. Mavis pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Damn straight. My scary little witch.” “Mmhm.” Lotus was awake now and sat up with a sage thunder cloud on her head.

“Your hair is a mess.” “I know but I don’t want to do it right now.” Lotus assured as she cupped her lover’s face, letting her fingers smooth out Mavis’s sleepy smile. Mavis grabbed ahold of those little fingers and proceeded to kiss every fingertip she could reach, smirking when Lotus giggled with a blush. Her sharp canines were careful not to prick her love as she opened her mouth to let her tongue lave out like a dog. “Aaah, you filthy vixen! We have other things to do!” “Of course we do but we can always start with you first.” Mavis teased as Lotus huffed, blowing a strand out of her face. “No no, we mustn't. I don’t want to be in bed all day.” “Fine. How about a kiss then?” Lotus gave her a monotone frown and Mavis laughed. “Just one kiss and I promise no more.” Mavis oathed and Lotus dove down to give her a kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds but the taste would last for hours, days even. That’s what Mavis enjoyed about kissing Lotus, she always tasted like something different. “Mmm, what did you eat for breakfast?” Mavis asked as she licked her lips and Lotus turned to whisper in her ear. “I ate slugggs and newwtt eyesss.” Lotus sing-songed and Mavis pushed her away with a laugh. “No you didn’t!” “I did! It was slimyyy and so goood! Yum yum!” Lotus laughed as she began to make slurping noises in her monster’s ear, purposely licking the outer shell lazily. “Oooh, I hate when you do that!” “You loser, no you don’t! You love it when I do that!” Lotus cheered as she continued to annoy Mavis. “Eew Lottie, you keep licking my ear!” “I’ve licked worst.” Mavis snorted behind her hands, her cheeks a bright pink as Lotus kissed her face. “Ooh, like what?” “Sluugs and neewts!!!” Lotus sang as she lolled her tongue out. “Disgusting little serpent, nasty little witch.” “Don’t be rude!!” Lotus laughed loudly as she fell onto the other side of the bed with a smile that could light up the infinite. “You slug-eating nasty girl.” “Ooh, I’ve seen you eat things that weren’t edible!” “Like what?” Mavis countered as she sat up to hover over Lotus, her ginger pools honing in on her display. Lotus was ruddy from laughing, her stomach present in the button-up she was wearing but her bare chest was covered. Look at those pretty arctic panties covering her in the lewdest way, just begging to be pushed aside and destroyed.

Mavis looked up to see flaxen eyes on her and snickered when Lotus’s legs wrapped around her waist, her arms coming to loop around her neck and pull her down for a kiss. “I thought you said no more kisses.” Mavis teased against her lips. Lotus whined and pressed for something more, nipping at Mavis’s bottom lip with vigor. “You were just staring at me with  _ those _ eyes and I couldn’t help it. Just one more?” “You never have to ask little one.” Kisses were always a high demand in the cottage, no matter what. Of course, a couple of kisses don’t mean ‘I love you’ or anything. Kisses just mean ‘I’m glad you’re here to supply them’ or something along those lines. “Do it again, do it again, do it again.” Lotus moaned softly and Mavis pressed more kisses to her sassy witch, laughing when Lotus gasped from a small nip to her neck. “We should stop. Didn’t you want to do something today?” “Uuughhhh, no! Do it again, do it again.” Lotus pressed as Mavis shook her head, canceling the kisses and all the affection being sent Lotus’s way. “Come on, let’s get up.” “Mmmmmm, noooo. Mavyyyy.” Lotus pleaded. Mavis leaned back, lifting Lotus up with her. “No, we have to get up. Don’t you want lunch?” Mavis prodded and Lotus grumbled against her chest, ultimate brat mood. “I know you’re hungry. You didn’t eat before you fell asleep.” “Uugh fine, I am kind of hungry.” Lotus admitted. “See, was that so hard? I know you’re just upset cause your tummy isn’t full.” “It  _ could’ve  _ been full but you keep insisting on leaving and eating real food.” Lotus spat bitterly and Mavis tsked, gathering the little one in her arms and lifting her up to press a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t be like that. You’ll have me but you have to wait.” Mavis promised. Lotus didn’t seem to believe the hollow promise but was hungry for something that could keep her from fainting. Carrying her to the living room, Mavis nearly tripped over the geep that decided a nap in the middle of the hallway was absolutely normal and sane. “Goodness, Seltzer! Don’t sleep in the middle of the walkway!” Mavis scolded lightly, shooing the beast to the other side of the hall. “Yeah Seltzer, don’t sleep in the middle of the walkway!” “He got it from you.” Mavis shook her head and placed Lotus down, patting her on the head when she looked up with offended eyes. “How so?!?” “I’ve seen you sleep in the middle of the hallway before.” “That was once and I was so tired and sore from walking!” Lotus whined as she flopped over on the couch, her arms coming to cross over her chest. “Doesn’t give you the right to sleep in the middle of the hallway.” Mavis countered as she smiled, making her way to the kitchen. “Gives me every right. I built this house from the ground up, my own blood and magic seeps through this foundation.

"If I wanted to sleep on the roof in the nude during a hailstorm, I could.” Lotus snarked as she flopped back onto the couch. The fire rippled in the fireplace and the living space became warm, causing Lotus to purr softly at the heat. She decided that maybe, maybe she’ll read a book she’s been meaning to read for a while now. It was nothing special, just a weird little thing Jinnerbug found at the bottom of the lake and tried to preserve but Lotus always felt disgust when she gazed upon the book. Oh well, she may as well get it over with. Lotus stood and made her way to the towering bookshelf, looking at it with the eyes of a terrified child. She skimmed her finger across the spines of the hardcovers and stopped when it came to a bare back. Carefully, she pulled the book out and glared at the washed cover. ‘ _ The Being on the Other Side’.  _ This book was mainly about the fictional creatures in the enchanted forest and how they lived. The book was also, if you can believe it, about her in a way. Aaah, it was written about witches in general, divided by specific groups, elements, and familiars. Her section had 5 witches in it, including her. But...it was horribly wrong. Lotus knew each witch in her group personally and she knew their routine like a spellbook, as they did to her. The book spoke harshly about the carnage witches, claiming they stole children and ate them, devouring their screams like they were candy. It spoke of the witches being lustful creatures and using their bodies to lure virgin men and women into their homes to snatch the pleasure out of their body. Lotus went back to the couch and sat, opening the book where she had dog-earred it. Of course, the book was falling apart and the words were melting but Lotus traced the words she knew over in blood ink, hoping that it would hold its shape until she was ready to toss it out. 

“It’s dreadful how they treat us.” she softly murmured as she traced over the little picture of Roman, a pale witch that liked to stay near the seaside. Roman was a delightful witch, nothing about her screamed ‘lethal’ nor ‘dangerous’. Why, Lotus remembered when she met the witch with coral hair and soft lapis eyes, the witch teeming with joy at meeting a new friend. ‘I haven’t had a friend in so long!’ Roman had exclaimed as she pulled Lotus inside her beach hut. ‘Ever since that book came out, I have had to go into hiding. Tiny humans used to come around and beg me for candies but now,’ she had sadly sighed. ‘now they beg for my head on a stake.’ Roman was kind and spoke highly of the other carnage witches. ‘They are like my sisters. I guess now, you are my sister as well. Not by blood but by power! The other types of witches must not know we still exist. They live against humans and bend to their commands. If they found out we are still thriving, they will surely go on a hunt for us. Promise to not tell a soul?’ ‘I promise.’ Lotus oathed. She flipped the page and felt herself grow hot at the picture of Enyo. This witch was utterly powerful. She bathed in blood and the downfall of others, cackling in their faces when they begged for mercy. Her ebony hair looked like liquid obsidian against her mocha skin and her slanted pearl eyes held distaste for those below her. Enyo resided in the mountains, on the other side of Aster and Pollux. When Lotus and Roman came to meet her, she demanded they fight to prove their worth.

It had been a good fight, blood being lost and teeth being thrown about but neither witch wanted to give in. Enyo laughed in joy as her lip bled out, happily clapping to gather their attention. ‘AH!! Finally, someone who can duel me and not give in to my power! Beautiful women, tell me what you desire?’ ‘We want to get to know you better! We are carnage witches on the search for our sisters!’ Roman and Lotus yelled in dominance. The three witches became fast friends and stayed with one another on many occasions. Enyo even courted Roman, becoming flustered and soft in her presence. Lotus smiled softly as she flipped the page once more and smiled at the picture of Iris and Mania, twin witches that were the same in every way. They had heterochromia, one eye made of gold and the other eye made of mahogany. Both had carob hair and honey skin littered with freckles, their beauty beyond compare. They lived on the edge of the forest, closest to Roman but adjacent to Lotus and Enyo yet they lived in the trees. When the small group graced their home, the twins greeted them with wide eyes and plain smiles. ‘My name is Iris and this,’ the little witch pointed to her reflection. ‘is my sister Mania. The wind told us that you were coming. Please, come up and join us.’ Their home was warm and comfy, loving with soft scents of cinnamon and iron lingering about. ‘Humans used to enjoy us. They never knew we were witches, never did they ask nor pry into our lives. Once the book came out, however, our lives had changed for the worse.’ Iris had mumbled into her cup of tea. ‘People began following us home and demanding we show them our land. They saw our markings and tried to have us killed."

"We had to leave or risk dying.’ Mania finished for her twin as she stared longingly out the window. They missed their former lives amongst the humans, missed having something to do and people to meet. “I miss them dearly.” Lotus drawled as she let her fingers roam against the foul pages, her mind wandering back to a time where people barely cared what she was. Where she could dance with the children and place them on her lap, telling them sweet stories and promising them treats if they were good. She missed the way the women would wander to her cottage for a cup of tea and maybe a quick nap. But then their men came with torches lit with fires and spades drenched with hatred, forcing her to leave or be killed. Tears in her eyes, she was poked and prodded against her own consent as she tried to gather her things and flee. Blood was shed that night and all she could remember was the look of terror everyone wore on their faces when she lashed out on them, roaring that she would have their hearts if they stepped any closer to try and harm her. Mothers begged for Lotus to stay, to at least reconsider her location but Lotus waved them away with a promise to come back one day to bless them once again. Years later, she did and when she left, she took the hearts of all the men that wronged her. She kissed each mother, each child, and blessed them for years to come. “What’re you reading Otus?” came a boom and Lotus jumped, her eyes wild as she quickly slammed the book close with a wary huff. “Oh, nothing anymore. I was just catching up on something I haven’t had the time to think about. What’re you doing?” “I just finished lunch. Come on and eat.”

Lunch went by very slow, the wet and snow season dragging everyone along with it. Mavis was still bent over the way Lotus slammed her book shut, as if there was a secret she couldn’t know about. She didn’t want to pry nor did she sneak around like a creep. Instead, she waited until Lotus felt right bringing it up. Lotus redressed herself after lunch, claiming she was cold. Now, Lotus walked around aimlessly, her head held high but her flaxen fire was put out as she dragged her fingers along the spine of her ratted book. “What’s wrong?” Mavis asked as Lotus walked towards her spellroom, worried that Lotus was going to harm herself and everyone in the house with how omnious her mood was. Lotus peered up at the voice but shook her head at the tone, mumbling under her breath that this was something Mavis wouldn’t understand. “Well, make me understand!” Mavis snapped bitterly. This shook Lotus out of her mood for a moment but not for long. “You want to know so badly? Come then, follow me!” Lotus beckoned with a harsh snarl and Mavis followed, regretting her wandering mind. Lotus led them to the spellroom and gave the door the same treatment she always gave it, smiling softly when it creaked open. “Sit there.” Lotus pointed as the door slammed shut. Mavis quickly sat on the chair Lotus pointed to and pondered for a bit, her mind racing as Lotus placed her ratty book on her table. “Listen,” Lotus growled as she slammed her palms onto the oak slab, startling Mavis. “You must not tell a soul what I am about to tell you. The reason I am telling you this is because I trust you and I have a feeling you will be a permanent part of my life from now on.” Lotus grumbled as Mavis blushed a bubblegum hue. Lotus flipped her book open and tapped the title of the chapter.

“How many species of witches do you know?” “Huh…?” Mavis gawked and Lotus rolled her eyes, shoving the book towards the giant in the room. “How many species of witches do you know? Name them if you can.” “Uh, I don’t know any.” Lotus groaned and snatched the book back. “There are a total of 6 species of witches; water, those dealing with the oceans and rivers; air, those dealing with weather and winds; fire, those dealing with magma and heats; nature, those dealing with the growth of the world and the dirt we walk on; and lastly, health, those dealing with humans and nurturing those in need.” Lotus listed. Mavis counted them on her fingers. 1..2..3..4..5..wait. “You said there were six species. You only listed 5.” Mavis countered and Lotus nodded. “Yes, I did. The last species is one most witches do not wish to remember but are out there.” “Which is…?” Mavis motioned for the little witch to continue. “Dark or carnage witches. Carnage witches are the outcast of all of the witches out there. They put a bad name on witches.” “Wow. Aren’t you a carnage witch?” Lotus nodded. “I am one of 5 carnage witches. All the others were killed when this book came out, revealing our ‘true’ nature.” Lotus sneered as she tapped the book with her pointer. “So that book is what caused the witch trials?” “Uh, no. What caused that, I have no idea. This book caused most of my kin to die out but I keep in touch with the 4 I know.” Lotus shrugged as she turned the book around for Mavis to see. “This is Roman. She lives near the seaside in a hut. She kills fishermen that linger close to her home and her familiar is a giant squid she has named Kelpie. It drowns fishermen who sail too close to her beach and it helps her fish.” Lotus flipped the page and pointed to Enyo. “This is Enyo. She lives on the mountains just like Aster and Pollux. She kills climbers to keep her area safe from wandering eyes. Her familiar is a flying fox bat she named Tab that scares off climbers she can’t kill herself.” Lotus flipped the page to the twins and pointed. 

“This is Iris and this is Mania. They live in the trees at the edge of the forest. They kill hunters and campers. Their familiars are two brown bears they have named Elter and Jin. They scare off potential threats and help them hunt.” Lotus flipped the page and pointed to another picture. “This,” she stabbed the page with her pointer. “This is me. I live in the forest, near the baseline. I kill humans who live on the other side of the baseline or have trekked in too far to be an accident. My familiar is a geep I have named Seltzer. He lures humans into the forest on false pretense and then I come and slaughter them. There are a total of 5 carnage witches and our spellrooms are the only way we can safely communicate with one another.” Lotus exclaimed. “How so?” “These little vials of blood have at least a pint of magic in them. If I wanted to communicate with them, I would pick one and pour it into a brew. This is like how the Indians did with their smoke. Each vial has their blood in it.” Lotus said as she took a seat besideMavis. “No one knows that we exist still and if they did, we’d have to leave this forest before the humans plan an ambush. That means I would have to alert the other witches plus all the creatures here because no one gets left behind and we’d have to find some place else to stay.” Lotus sighed. Mavis nodded and took a hold of her hand, squeezing them when Lotus sniffled. “I’ve been running for so long and so have the others. We don’t want to keep running. Where else can we go?” Lotus began to softly wail as Mavis gathered the small witch in her arms. “You don’t have to keep running and neither do they. 

I’ll protect you and them. I’ll protect everyone.” Mavis promised as Lotus peered up at her with flooded flaxen orbs. “You can’t protect all of us but I love that you’re trying. You should meet them one day, they’d love you.” Lotus hummed. “What? You want them to meet me? Aren’t they like your family? I’m meeting your family?!?” Mavis panicked and Lotus felt herself drain mentally. “You are just going to meet 4 witches, nothing more. The only family I have is uncle Caron and I doubt you’d want to meet him now, I think he’s moving into the mountains anyway.” Lotus said as she twiddled her monster’s hands. “So...the book is the reason you’re here?” “Yes. That book is about every witch in existence but carnage witches are at the end of the book and depicted as the most hostile and dangerous which is true but it’s unrealistic. The person put nature witches before us! Nature witches will shoot thorns into your stomach and through your butthole if you so much as step on their grass! I atleast give you a warning before I snatch your lungs. After that book was published, everyone shunned and killed plenty of witches but carnage witches were the main ones on the hit list.” Lotus groaned as she reached for the book. “Here, look. Nona is a water witch. When I first met her, she almost drowned me because I didn’t know the difference between freshwater and saltwater.” Lotus sneered as she pointed to the older witch with a look of disgust. “Do you miss the other witches?” “I miss only Roman, Enyo, Iris, and Mania. There was one witch I do miss. Her name was Owen and I enjoyed her presence but she deserved to die.” Lotus glowered as she placed the book back on the table. Mavis raised a brow. “Did you kill her?” Lotus said nothing yet she did point to her ceiling. Mavis looked up to see the heads swaying and one fell onto Lotus’s lap. Mavis jumped when Lotus held it up and showed it off. “Still fresh. Look.” Lotus laughed as she pulled open the skulls mouth and allowed its long severed tongue loll out like a dog. Mavis grunted in disgust but Lotus shook her head, trying to get Mavis to see the appeal of the severed head.

“See her tongue? I cut it off and then stitched it back together since I couldn’t really use it for brewing or anything. And watch this!” Lotus squealed as she shoved her finger into the witch’s mouth and watched in enjoyment as the eyes flew open. Mavis twitched as Lotus pulled her finger out, giggling all the while. “No worries, it’s not alive! When witches die, certain parts of their body still animates. With Owen, it’s her head.” Lotus shrugged as she threw the corpse back up onto the ceiling. “Did you know that if I snap my fingers, all of those head will fall? They are only held by my magic, not hooks or anything. It’s amazing that when I die, everything in this room will fall and then decimate. By the way,” Lotus turned to fully face her temptress. “I killed her along with several other witches that have crossed me. I am a carnage witch by nature, not by law. I have killed other beings as well. From vampires to centaurs and I will not hesitate to end your life if you continue to pester me.” Lotus sweetly instructed as Mavis raised a brow. “Is that so?” “Oh, that’s so so.” Lotus quipped as sneaky fingers wrapped themselves around her slender neck. The small hitch that came when the pressure rained down could be Mavis’s new favorite sound. “I advise you the same yet I think you’d enjoy me tearing you apart far too much, hmm?” Mavis drawled perfectly as Lotus moaned softly, her back arching against those teasing fingers slightly. “You don’t play fair.” Lotus whined as Mavis removed her fingers from her neck. “I didn’t think we were playing. I was being serious.” “So was I!” Lotus huffed mockingly as she slid off her lap, flicking her wrist so the door flew open. “Leave. I have other things to attend to right now.” Lotus pointed at the door with a sour scowl on her face. Mavis shrugged, standing to leave with a bright smirk. 

She pressed her lips into a thin line, dipping her fingers into the small cup of blood she had sitting on her desk. “What if I just..no no no...I can’t do that.” Slapping the droplets onto a piece of paper, Lotus grumbled under her breath. A soft knock hit the sturdy oak door and she jumped, squeaking harshly when the cup spilled onto her lap. “Crap.” she cursed. The crimson spread down her legs like a murky river, clinging to her skin like a leech. “Otus, are you ok? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her voice was muffled behind the door. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine. What’s wrong?” “Nothing’s wrong. What’re you still doing in there?” Mavis asked. “I’m busy.” Mavis made a face. “Busy doing what?” “I’ll tell you when I’m finished. Just..let me do what I need to do. Please.” Lotus didn’t mean to sound stressed, it just came out rushed and breathless. Mavis bit her lip to break down a forced scowl. Lotus had been in there for an hour now and she was beginning to get worried. 


End file.
